


good side of bad karma (it's a fine line)

by therestisconfetti



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestisconfetti/pseuds/therestisconfetti
Summary: As it turns out, going on a fake date with Jade isn’t the most terrible way to spend her time.or: fake dating au no one asked for and yet here it is anyway
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 117
Kudos: 882





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> um yeah this started after victorious came back onto netflix and I binge watched it and then this spiraled into a monster. whoops

It’s not like they’re still good friends.

There was no falling out, no big fight or anything of the sort. It’s just...life. With college and careers and rare times they could all meet together, it was inevitable that the group of six from Hollywood Arts would eventually drift.

But then Jade writes a script that gets picked up by a big time production company who even wants her to help direct it, and there’s a song that goes along with it that Jade  _ maybe _ writes with a specific voice in mind.

So her agent reaches out to a certain successful pop star’s agent with a demo.

“Tori, I think you’ll really like this,” her agent tells her.

So Tori sits and listens in her Los Angeles home, and the song’s amazing - she’s definitely going to say yes - but there’s something familiar about the voice.

She knows that voice.

“Hey,” she says when she calls her agent back. “Do you know who sang the demo?”

_ “Apparently it’s the script writer,”  _ he tells her without much thought.  _ “Think her name is Jade West or something.” _

At the sound of Jade’s name, Tori can’t help but smile.

There is something about the song that sounds so Jade, something about the overview of the script that sounds effortless in a way Jade did everything when it came to her talents.

But she doesn’t reach out, doesn’t feel like she can. They haven’t spoken to each other in years, especially not since Jade mutually broke up with Beck shortly after high school. It’d be weird, Tori figures, to try to re-kindle something once again.

So she records the song, has her people send it off, and that’s the end of that.

* * *

They run into each other later during awards season.

It’s nothing monumental, nothing of value, but there are photos and smiles and casual conversation. You know, just a typical awards show function. They’re both used to it by now.

“Thanks for recording that song by the way,” Jade tells her as they head into the venue.

Tori just shrugs, the ever-humble person she’s always been as she replies, “Of course. I fell in love with it when I heard it. I can’t wait to see that movie, by the way.”

“Maybe you’ll get invited to the premiere,” Jade smirks.

Tori’s eyes narrow like they used to back in high school, when she knew Jade was taunting her. Jade’s smirk only deepens at the sight, feeling accomplished before she wanders off and away from Tori.

It’s a small interaction, but the moment lingers in both their minds longer than they’d like to admit.

* * *

“Honestly it’s kind of like a dream come true,” Jade shrugs, trying to play it cool. She keeps her eyes on her interviewer and not on the camera just a few feet away. “I’ve been working so hard for this moment, and now that it’s here it still doesn’t quite feel real.”

“Well we’re all very impressed with you,” the interviewer - Jade thinks her name is Gaby - says. “Writing  _ and _ directing a film isn’t easy.”

Jade smirks a little. “Not exactly a cake walk.”

Gaby laughs along, making Jade feel at slight ease. It’s not her first interview by any means, but keeping up appearances for all of them is still a challenge to her.

“We also hear pop star Tori Vega is potentially linked to this movie,” Gaby hints, and Jade’s honestly surprised it’s getting brought up. “Is she returning to an acting gig in your movie?”

The comment makes Jade chuckle. She answers, “No, Tori won’t be on the big screen in this one, but she is involved in another way.”

“Care to share?” Gaby asks eagerly.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” Jade responds smoothly.

“Well how do you get a star like Tori Vega involved in your movie?” Gaby asks, still pushing the topic of the star.

Jade can feel herself growing irritated; it’s not that she has any issues with Tori or her fame, but in the grand scheme of things, Tori’s role the entire journey of her film is somewhat insignificant. However, she forces a smile and answers without missing a beat.

“We went to high school together - Hollywood Arts,” Jade explains. “I had my agent get in touch with hers and the rest is history, I guess.”

Jade doesn’t think too much of it at the time. She figures it’s just questions she’ll get because of Tori and her success; it’s fine, Jade can deal with it.

(Tori finds the interview in passing on the internet one day.

It’s not much, but she can’t help but smile. Honestly, she’s just a little surprised Jade didn’t use this opportunity to publicly take a jab at her.

Maybe Jade’s grown up after all.)

* * *

“I’m sorry, you want us to  _ what? _ ”

“I’ve been in contact with Jade West’s publicist,” Tori’s own publicist, Anna, explains. “We think it’s a good idea.”

“In what world?” Tori gapes. “Wouldn’t it be enough if we played like the best friend route?”

Her publicist shakes her head. “If you two are seen in the public eye as dating each other, then it raises both your profiles. It’ll create a buzz around the movie  _ and _ your song in it, leading up to your tour. It’s the ideal situation.”

Tori can only manage to stare at her publicist like she’s grown a second head. The idea sounds crazy to begin with, and to top it off Tori hasn’t genuinely spoken to Jade outside of passing interactions in years. 

“I haven’t even talked to her since high school!” Tori exclaims. “We’ve barely seen each other since then - and anyway, we weren’t even really  _ friends. _ ”

And that’s the truth, the half truth of it, anyway.

“Celebrities that barely know each other date all the time,” Anna reminds her, eyes focused on the email she’s typing on her phone.

Tori lets out a groan, throwing her head back. She thinks she might lose this battle, but then she remembers - this is Jade West they’re talking about.

“Yeah well good luck getting Jade on board,” Tori snorts, rolling her eyes. “That woman is probably plotting my death still.”

“We’re working on that.”

Tori only scoffs. They may have drifted, but she knows Jade and how much she’ll hate this idea the moment it gets brought up. This idea won’t even go anywhere, Tori figures. It’ll be shut down within the next few days and they’ll move on with their lives.

* * *

“ _ WHAT? _ ”

It comes out as a screech, and it’s honestly impressive that Jade’s publicist doesn’t even flinch. She’s used to it by now after dealing with Jade for two years. Instead, she harbors an unimpressed look at her client who’s got that crazy eye look going on.

“I am not fake dating Tori Vega!” she announces loudly, adding a stomp of her boot for effect.

Her publicist, Madeline, shakes her head. “This isn’t up for discussion. It’s happening.”

“No it’s not,” Jade seethes.

“Come on,” her publicist tries. “Tori’s cute and fun.”

“Exactly,” Jade deadpans with a hard eye roll. “I’m sure Vega doesn’t want to do it either if she knows what’s good for her.”

“You went to high school together. I’m sure that’ll make it easier.”

Jade just works her jaw because no, it doesn’t make it any easier at all.

“I’m not fake dating Tori Vega for this stupid plan,” she repeats firmly. “I don’t want to fake date anyone.”

“You will,” Madeline tells her.

As if on cue, her phone rings and Jade glares at her, as if threatening her to pick it up.

Once again, her publicist is unfazed.

“End of discussion,” Madeline says before answering the call and walking out of the room.

Jade lets out something similar to a growl, frown pasted on her face.

She hates everything about this.

* * *

Tori’s stomach twists with anxiety as she follows Anna down the hallway of the hotel.

It’s not that she’s nervous to see Jade - no, not at all. It’s more so that she doesn’t know what waits for her in the meeting room. Actually, she supposes she has a really good guess. She assumes Jade West’s probably wearing a deadly glare with a pair of scissors in her hand, ready to chuck them at the first person who does so much as speak.

Anna opens the door and it’s only then Tori lifts her head. Following right behind, Tori notices her prediction isn’t too far off. Jade is slouched in a chair with her arms crossed as she glares at the wall.

As their publicists exchange hellos, Tori hesitantly makes her way to the brooding Jade. It’s not the first time she’s seen Jade since high school, but she still takes a moment to take her in. It’s the first time they’re in the same space without it being a public event with cameras and small talk and a red carpet.

Jade’s hair is lighter now; it’s somewhere between dirty blonde and a soft brunette, far from her dyed black hair phase she’d kept for most of high school. Something about her looks so elegant without losing her grungy vibe. Her glare is still as effective as it always has been, and it’s somewhat surprising she hasn’t glared a hole through the wall just yet.

“I hate this stupid idea,” Jade states, not even bothering to spare Tori a glance.

Tori rolls her eyes, easing into the chair next to Jade. “Yeah, good to see you too, Jade.”

“Whatever,” Jade mutters with a wave of her hand, but she does offer Tori a side glance.

“You’re not the only one who thinks this is stupid,” Tori informs her.

“Well you’re both doing it anyway.”

The two of them look up to find their publicists taking seats across from them. 

“You can’t make us,” Jade insists.

“There’s no way anyone’s going to believe us,” Tori adds.

Jade snorts. “Yeah cause Tori wouldn’t be able to keep up with me.”

Tori turns to Jade, gaping. “That’s so not true.”

“It definitely is,” Jade shrugs, clearly unbothered.

“Tori can and  _ will _ keep up,” Anna states plainly. “Madeline and I have already discussed this in depth.”

“But I don’t want to date Jade,” Tori whines.

Jade then quirks an accusing eyebrow at Tori. “ _ Oh. _ ”

It’s the first time she’s really looked at Tori since she’s walked in. Somehow, Tori Vega looks the same as she did in high school, just older. Her cheekbones are still impossibly high and her hair falls around her face and down her back effortlessly as usual. Jade’s always envied Tori for that, for how she looks ridiculously good no matter the circumstance.

“This is going to help both of you career wise,” Madeline explains. “You’ll just have to keep up appearances until maybe a month or two after the movie comes out.”

“And then we can feed a mutual breakup story to the press and it’ll be over before you know it,” Anna finishes with a shrug.

“Two months after the movie?” Tori repeats, eyes wide.

Jade frowns. “That’s like, so long from now.”

“You haven’t had a relationship in awhile Jade,” Madeline shrugs.

“No one asked you, Madeline,” Jade quips a bit bitterly.

Tori can’t help but give Jade a side glance for her snapiness, to which Jade pointedly ignores. It’s almost comical how they still act and react to each other like parts written in a movie.

“This is happening whether you like it or not,” Madeline tells them, a sense of finality in her voice. “We’ve come up with a general timeline of events that coordinate with the timeline set for Jade’s movie. It’s happening.”

“You’re not allowed to date or hook up with anyone else,” Anna adds, to which both of their clients’ eyes widen. “If we’re going to do this, you two are going to have to see it through.”

Jade and Tori exchange a glance and without words they both know; this situation is some Sikowitz level bullshit.

“So we’re stuck with each other,” Tori says more to Jade than their publicists.

Somehow, that doesn’t exactly feel like the worst situation on earth. But also, it kind of does. This  _ is _ Jade West she’s dealing with.

“Great it’s like I’m back in high school,” Jade groans. 

“Hollywood Arts wasn’t bad,” Tori insists.

Jade stares at her for a long beat before she says, “Not at all for dear Tori Vega!”

Tori immediately cringes at the voice. She doesn’t even understand how Jade can still do it flawlessly after all these years, that dumb drawled out southern accent she uses to mock the singer time and time again.

“I still don’t talk like that!”

Jade snickers, a small smirk on her lips. “Sure you don’t.”

Tori can only sigh.

(They miss the way their publicists exchange a glance like they know this just might work.)

* * *

“I mean really, what are they even thinking? We’re-”

“Will you calm down? We’re just getting coffee.”

Tori frowns, turning to face Jade from the passenger’s seat. “I am calm.”

“No you’re not,” Jade insists, eyes still very much focused on the road. “You won’t shut up.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not calm.”

Jade snorts. “Yeah it does. You’ve never been able to stop talking when you’re nervous.”

Tori twists her lips, looking at Jade curiously. “How do you know that?”

Jade rolls her eyes and replies without missing a beat. “We went to school together, remember?”

Tori opens her mouth to say something, but can’t exactly find the right response. Most days at Hollywood Arts, it seemed like Jade couldn’t care less about Tori. Apparently, Tori may have been just the tiniest bit wrong.

Jade pulls into a street parking spot a moment later and says, “Let’s just fucking get this over with.”

Tori holds in a sigh as she gets out of Jade’s car. It comes as a surprise when Jade is immediately at her side, way too close for what she knows Jade deems as appropriate. When Jade slips her hand into Tori’s effortlessly, the singer looks at her curiously.

Jade looks at her like she’s the dumbest person alive.

“Are we or are we not on a date right now?”

Tori blinks, nodding quickly. “Right, sorry.”

“Ugh,” Jade scoffs, rolling her eyes as she walks with Tori into the coffee shop.

Tori follows wordlessly, mainly just looking at the ground as they go. It’s only when she hears the door of the coffee shop open that she looks up. The place Jade’s picked seems appropriate enough. There are dim lights but plenty of windows to let the natural Los Angeles light seep in. The furniture is mostly wood, giving it an old-timey feeling. There are people busy on their laptops or scribbling in notebooks or simply just drinking coffee.

When Jade nods at the guy at the counter upon entry, Tori knows this is a place she frequents. Something about that makes Tori soften. There is something about being brought into Jade’s world after being removed from it for so many years that gets to her.

“This place is cool,” Tori hums as she looks around.

“Yeah,” Jade nods. “The coffee’s even better.”

She slips her hand out of Tori’s, surprising the other woman with the sudden lack of contact.

“Go get us a table. I’ll get the coffee,” Jade tells her.

“I can get my own coffee,” Tori insists.

“Tori,” Jade clenches her jaw, her voice low and quiet and eyes widening just a little. “This is a  _ dat _ e.”

Tori lets out a soft sigh, shoulders dropping. “I know, I know. Sorry. I want an-”

“Iced caramel macchiato with extra sugar, yeah yeah got it,” Jade finishes for her, waving her off as she walks away.

Tori’s mouth opens as she stares after Jade. “Wh - how do you remember that?” she calls out, but Jade blatantly ignores her as she approaches the counter and Tori is left to stare in confusion for a moment longer before she turns and finds a table.

And as it turns out, going on a fake date with Jade isn’t the most terrible way to spend her time.

Jade is different now - older, slightly less rough around the edges. She actually asks Tori about work and her tour and what she’s got lined up workwise. Of course, she still takes a jab at the singer when the opportunity presents itself, but there are more smirks and soft smiles than Tori can remember there being in high school.

When Tori asks about Jade’s new movie - the one she wrote the song for - Jade’s eyes light up as she dives into an explanation, and Tori is somewhat entranced by it all. Jade has always been so passionate about her work, something that was easy to pick up on after transferring to Hollywood Arts. Although her taste is usually more gruesome and frightening than Tori’s liking, Jade has a knack for the movie world.

“Come on, this isn’t terrible for a date, right?” Tori says when their coffee cups have been empty for awhile and they’ve gotten lost in conversation. “You’re not absolutely miserable out here.”

Jade snorts, lifting her pierced eyebrow. “Can’t get much worse than Nozu.”

Tori laughs at the memory. “I can’t believe those guys.”

Jade chuckles softly, but then her line of sight shifts just past Tori.

Tori frowns. “Everything okay?”

She’s about to turn around and see what Jade’s looking at, but she’s stopped by Jade leaning forward and grabbing her hands. It’s an unexpected movement, but Jade has all of Tori’s attention with wide eyes.

“Paps showed up,” Jade murmurs quietly, her eyes focusing on only Tori now. “I think they’ve been here for awhile.”

“Oh,” Tori says. “So...this is working?”

Jade nods slowly and then tells her, “We should head out. You ready to go?”

“Y-yeah,” Tori nods, staying still for a moment even after Jade releases her grip and eases out of her chair.

“I meant now Vega,” Jade states, slight irritation in her tone.

“I know,” Tori snaps, standing up and letting Jade take her hand again. “Try not to look like you hate me,  _ girlfriend. _ ”

Jade rolls her eyes, tugging Tori closer to her as they exit the coffee shop.

“Try not to look like you can’t believe we’re dating,” she quips back.

“Hey!” Tori whines. “You know I used to act, too.”

Jade smirks. “I know.”

* * *

**Hollywood Insider: Tori Vega out and about with broody brunette**

Pop star Tori Vega has been out and about around Hollywood lately! If she’s not alone, she’s usually with Jade West. West is an up and coming writer on the scene. You may know her name from her upcoming movie  _ Silent Void _ which she wrote and directed herself. Vega herself is also linked to this movie, though no one’s sure just how yet. The duo have been seen grabbing food or getting coffee together around town and have been spotted holding hands often. Sources say the two went to high school together right here in Los Angeles at Hollywood Arts. It’s too soon to say if Vega’s got a new boo, but so far we’re loving this combo!

* * *

As much as Jade hated to admit it back in the day, Tori Vega is ridiculously talented.

This is what she’s thinking while she’s backstage at Tori’s concert, nodding her head as she watches Tori dance around the stage as she sings. The monitor to her side shows her what the cameras are picking up, and there is no doubt in Jade’s mind at this moment that this was what Tori was always going to do after Hollywood Arts.

It was never a secret that Tori was good - no, just about everyone aside from Jade fawned over her since the moment she took over Trina’s spot in the showcase. But this confidence, the way she looks totally and completely relaxed like she knows this is her time - this is something Jade never saw from her before. Jade catches herself smiling just a little as she watches Tori flip her hair before reaching out and grabbing a few fans’ hands as she sings.

At the end of the set, Tori is quickly running backstage breathless. As people hover around her to make sure she’s good for her encore song, she makes a beeline for Jade.

“Hi!” she says, and then she’s hugging Jade like it’s the most normal thing to do.

Jade is slow to hug her back, but then she figures she should be playing the part even if it’s just Tori’s stage crew around.

“Hey, you’re killing it,” Jade tells her, mouth close to Tori’s ear so she can be heard over the cheers and the directions of the crew.

Tori pulls away from the hug, a big grin on her face. “You think so?”

Jade snorts. “I’m not repeating it just so you can hear me compliment you.”

“Jade!” Tori groans, but she’s smiling anyway.

“Thirty seconds!” someone calls out beside them.

“I have to go. Wait for me in the dressing room?”

Jade nods out to the stage. “Give the people want they want, Vega.”

Tori smiles wide before she’s running into place. Jade gives her one last look before she heads back to Tori’s dressing room.

Jade would be lying if she isn’t mumbling the lyrics under her breath on her walk back to the dressing room, singing along through the muffled sound of Tori on stage.

By the time Tori finally makes it back to her dressing room, Jade is sprawled out on the couch and scrolling on her phone comfortably.

“Hey again,” Tori says as she grabs clothes to change into.

Jade lifts her gaze and sits up. “Hey superstar,” she half-teases. “You were great tonight. Glad I’m not fake dating a  _ completely _ talentless loser.”

“And to think I was going to get away with a nice compliment from you,” Tori deadpans, rolling her eyes at Jade before she’s disappearing into the bathroom to change.

“You thought wrong,” Jade tells her, eyes lighting up.

When Tori emerges a few moments later, dressed in leggings and a hoodie, she’s peering at her phone.

“Anna says we should post something tonight,” she says as she joins Jade on the couch. “You know, since you’re at my show.”

“Whatever,” Jade shrugs, not bothering to look up from her phone.

Tori pouts. “Can you at least try to put effort into this?”

It’s then that Jade looks up from her phone, giving Tori an expectant look. “Fine. What do you want?”

Tori twists her lip in thought for a minute - a trait Jade has thought many times is equally irritating as it is slightly endearing - before she lights up with an idea.

“Pretend you’re on your phone,” she instructs Jade as she opens up her Instagram stories.

“I’m already on my phone,” Jade informs her dryly.

Tori decides to ignore her as she singongs, “Okay! Look happy!”

Jade gives her an exaggerated eye roll, but does her best to look content in the moment.

(Which, it isn’t  _ that _ hard after watching Tori perform the way she did.

Jade won’t give her the satisfaction of knowing that, of course.)

Once Tori’s sure Jade isn’t scowling outside of the shot on her camera, she holds down the button to record.

“Guys, guess who made it out to my show tonight!” Tori says excitedly into her camera. She then shifts the angle to show Jade in frame before she’s falling against Jade’s side and forcing her to look up from her phone.

“Tori,” Jade groans. “Turn it off.”

Her arm squeezes out from underneath Tori to wrap comfortably around her waist. She decides to attempt to hide her face in Tori’s neck, and the first thing she notices is how warm Tori is. The next thing she notices is the way Tori leans into her touch immediately.

Nice move, Vega.

Tori ignores her and asks, “What did you think of my show?”

“It was great,” she answers in a mumble, lips moving against Tori’s neck as she speaks.

Jade  _ thinks _ she feels goosebumps on Tori’s skin, but she could be wrong. Honestly, what the hell is happening right now?

“No seriously,” Tori says in an impossibly adorable whine. “Tell my followers what you thought.”

Jade lifts her head and instead of looking at the camera, she keeps her eyes directly on Tori. Tori turns away from the camera to look at her and it surprises Jade just how close they are.

“It was amazing,” Jade tells her in a quiet, more gentle tone. “Like always.”

Tori’s lips burst into a wide smile and her eyes light up and Jade can’t remember when Tori got so good at acting.

(Okay, that’s a lie, she’s always been annoyingly good at that too.)

“Thanks babe.”

Jade isn’t quite sure what propels her to do it - later, she’ll reason to herself it’s what that specific moment as an actor called for - but she leans forward and gives Tori a quick, soft peck. It’s nothing earth shattering by any means. It hardly even lasts a second.

But Jade does it and then says, “Okay now turn it off.”

It takes Tori a split second before she reacts, but she laughs and says, “Fine” before she stops recording.

Tori’s hand holding the phone drops into her lap while Jade immediately leans back into her original position, pulling her arm away from Tori. She picks up her phone and resumes scrolling as if nothing happened.

“Happy?” Jade asks, voice dripping with dryness.

There’s a beat before Tori replies, “That was...Jade, we look like a real couple.”

“Well  _ duh _ that’s the point Vega,” Jade says, not looking up.

“It’s kind of cute,” Tori decides after watching it back another time. “The kiss was, uh, a nice touch.”

“Whatever just get it up so we can go eat.”

Jade would really just not like to talk about it.

Tori posts the video after tagging Jade and adding a few hearts before looking up at Jade with a sweet smile.

“Thanks  _ girlfriend. _ ”

“You are so annoying,” Jade tells her.

But the next day when Madeline is pestering her about posting  _ something _ about being at Tori’s show the night before, Jade finally relents. She posts a photo that one of Tori’s show photographers caught backstage before her final song. They’re hugging each other and Tori is leaning up because Jade’s still got two inches on her. Jade is leaning down, head angled and Jade knows she’s whispering in Tori’s ear, but from the photo it looks like she could possibly be kissing Tori’s cheek.

**_@jadewest:_ ** **_♥_ ** **_@torivega_ **

* * *

**Andre Harris**   
_ iMessage _ **  
** Today 5:10 PM

So...you and Jade?

Oh, yeah...it kind of just happened   
Definitely did not expect this, trust me lol

* * *

It’s not a  _ lie _ technically. Tori’s telling the truth for the most part. She and Andre aren’t as close as they used to be in high school, but they do make an effort to see each other when they’re in the same city and catch up when life isn’t too crazy.

So it’s no surprise that a few minutes after Tori sends off her texts, her phone rings. She winces at the name on her screen, but then takes a deep breath and answers like the big adult she is.

“Hey Andre,” she says cheerfully.

_ “Tori! Hey, it’s so good to talk to you. I know it’s been a minute.” _

The sound of Andre’s voice makes Tori smile. Although she knows exactly what this call’s about, it’s still nice to hear from her friend. Andre has always been one of Tori’s favorite people in the world; it’s comforting to know that fame and distance have never once phased him.

(Though, she  _ could _ do without the rumors and speculation that surface every six months about whether or not they’re dating when they finally have a few days to hang out with each other.

Tori guesses Jade eliminates  _ that _ probably temporarily, anyway.)

“Yeah I know I’m sorry,” Tori begins to apologize, shaking her head.

_ “Don’t be,” _ Andre immediately insists.  _ “I’m doing my thing and you’re out there doing your superstar thing.” _

“Still,” Tori laughs softly. “We haven’t talked in awhile. I’ve just been so busy.”

_ “Busy with Jade I see,”  _ Andre comments lightly.

Tori holds in a wince at the mention, but she gives in anyway. “Yeah, with Jade.”

_ “So are you going to tell me how this all happened?” _ Andre asks curiously.  _ “The last time you even spoke to Jade was years ago. You didn’t even talk to her when you recorded that song for her movie.” _

Tori’s explained this story to her mother and father and some of her other friends who have brought up the topic recently. It’s rehearsed and ready and everyone believes it without a doubt. She’s acted in the past and this is no different. Yet, somehow it’s harder for her now that it’s Andre asking. Andre knew Tori best out of everyone in high school; he was there for her lows and highs, for every argument she’d had with Jade. He knew when something was wrong and when Tori was on top of the world. Tori had trusted him totally and completely at Hollywood Arts - part of her still does.

She’s simply afraid he might see right through this facade she and Jade are putting on, but Tori knows she has to see this through.

“Well...you know, she recently moved back to LA from New York and wanted to thank me for recording the song so we got dinner,” Tori explains, trying to keep the hesitancy and strain out of her voice. “And I don’t know, Andre. It’s like everything is so easy with her, like...I can’t explain it.”

That part is starting to become more and more true, at least.

Pretending to date Jade West isn’t absolutely dreadful. Tori’s finding she kind of likes Jade’s company when she’s not being mean to her every other moment.

_ “So she didn’t threaten or physically harm you within the first minute of being in the same room?”  _ Andre asks, and Tori knows he’s only half joking.

Tori rolls her eyes. “Come on, Andre. We’ve all grown up. That includes Jade, too.”

_ “I know, I know,”  _ he relents, and Tori can just picture the easy smile on his face that lets her know he’s only joking. _ “But to be fair, when I claimed to be in love with Jade, you thought something was wrong with me.” _

The memory of it all makes Tori laugh. It was so long ago, but now that Andre’s brought it up it feels like the moment is just in reach.

“Okay one, that was when she was high school Jade. Adult Jade is different,” she defends. “And two, no one said anything about being in love. We’re just...I don’t know. We’re just dating. It’s...fun.”

It feels weird to say these things out loud, things that Tori and her publicist have gone over multiple times for moments like this. 

There’s a pause, and then,  _ “Well are you happy?” _

The lie comes without hesitation.

“Yeah, yeah I am. You know, it’s kind of unexpected, but I’m happy.”

(Honestly, it’s not much of a lie at all.)

_ “Then I’m happy for you,” _ Andre tells her.

“Really?” Tori asks, hoping she doesn’t sound too surprised.

But Andre chuckles at her question, and Tori knows he heard the tone in her voice.

_ “Tori, you know at the end of the day no matter what, I want you to be happy,” _ Andre reminds her.  _ “You’ve put up with some pretty dumb guys and gals over the years. If Jade’s treating you right then I’m cool.” _

Tori grins knowingly as she asks, “And if she isn’t will you beat her up?”

_ “Absolutely not,” _ he answers without a second thought.  _ “You know she still scares me.” _

Tori laughs. “Glad nothing’s changed with you.”

_ “I don’t care what you say. Jade West is capable of murder by scissors and you know it.” _

“Yeah, yeah.”

(And there’s something oddly satisfying about Andre’s approval. At the end of the day, Tori knows it doesn’t matter; it’s all for show. But having Andre support this “relationship” with Jade makes Tori breathe a little easier.)


	2. two

Jade flies out to meet with some executives in New York around the same time Tori is finishing up a magazine shoot. After coordinating their schedules the best they can with their publicists, Tori pays Jade’s apartment a visit after she wraps on set.

“I thought you moved back to Los Angeles,” Tori says upon entering the apartment.

It’s a modern-style apartment with art that screams Jade West. Tori has to hide a smile at how she’s not surprised by anything in the apartment in the slightest.

“I did,” Jade shrugs. “But I’m still renting this one out because I fly out here so often still for movies and meetings.”

Tori nods, still looking around. “Makes sense. So let’s get to posting?”

Jade quirks an eyebrow. “I’m not going to kick you out as soon as you get whatever dumb video you’re about to post, you know.”

“Oh,” Tori responds dumbly, staring blankly at Jade. “I didn’t- Hey, my Instagram stories aren’t dumb!”

Jade scoffs. “Yes, they are. Who gives a damn what you’re doing every day?”

“My followers,” Tori pouts as she points to her phone.

“Oh dear, how will they ever live without knowing what sweet Tori is doing all day!” Jade mocks in her Sweet Sally Peaches voice, adding an eye roll at the dance of her sentence.

“I don’t talk like that!” Tori whines as if on cue.

Jade only snickers, picking up the remote from the couch and tossing it at her. Tori clumsily hits it before she catches it with her other hand.

“Try not to choose something ridiculously lame on Netflix,” Jade tells her. “I’ll order Chinese for dinner.”

This is how they end up on the couch almost an hour later with takeout boxes and chopsticks laid out on the table. The Netflix selection had been a bit of an issue - 

“We are _not_ watching Grease,” Jade states.

“It’s a classic!” Tori insists.

“Don’t make me pick,” Jade threatens.

“Fine, I’ll find something else.”

\- but they finally settle on something Jade doesn’t hate and Tori can sit through without having to watch through covered eyes.

“Story before we eat!” Tori exclaims, reaching out for her phone.

Jade lets out a groan. “I’m so hungry.”

“You can wait another minute,” Tori scoffs, rolling her eyes.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Jade mutters, scowling as she crosses her arms.

Tori ignores her, opening her Instagram app and going to add to her story before she holds her phone up.

“Lay on the couch,” she instructs.

Jade raises an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“We have to look like it’s a cute date night in,” Tori explains.

“Why can’t we just sit here?”

“Because we were sitting last time and this one’s supposed to be like, I don’t know, more intimate?”

Jade smirks. “Oh yeah?”

Tori’s cheeks flush at Jade’s teasing, and she shakes her head. “You know what I mean. Let’s just do this please?”

Jade’s smirk only deepens at Tori’s reaction, but she complies by sprawling herself out on the couch. Tori takes the space in front of her before Jade is wrapping both of her arms around Tori’s waist.

“This intimate enough for you?” Jade teases.

“Shut up,” Tori groans, willing her cheeks not to flush again. “Okay - wait, why am I the little spoon?”

“Because it’s obvious.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Vega, just take the damn video,” Jade groans.

Tori lets out a defeated huff before she’s settling back into Jade’s embrace. Tori points her camera towards the food and the movie playing on the TV behind it as Jade focuses her attention on the movie and definitely _not_ how it’s kind of nice the way Tori’s body fits against hers.

Tori begins the video by doing a pan of their dinner and the movie going on and then switches it to herself. She’s smiling at the camera while Jade is watching the movie intently, one of her arms around Tori in frame.

“Jade,” she says, hoping to get the girl’s attention

Jade ignores her, pretending to still be into the movie.

“Jade,” she repeats louder this time, looking up at Jade for a reaction.

“Hm, what?” Jade responds, snapping her attention from the TV down to Tori.

“Say hi,” Tori tells her, giving her a smile that is just downright unfair to Jade because, really, Tori’s dumb cheekbones are heaven sent.

Jade quirks an eyebrow before she looks at the camera and then follows up with a heavy roll of her eyes.

“No,” she says.

Tori puts on a pout, but before she can let out another plea, Jade is reaching up with her hand that’s in frame and lifting Tori’s chin as she leans down to meet Tori’s lips for a deep kiss.

If Tori’s surprised, she doesn’t show it. She reciprocates, and honestly it’s one of the better first kisses she’s had with anyone she’s dated. Jade pulls away and without even opening her eyes yet, Tori can feel just how satisfied Jade is with that kiss. Before she’s completely out of reach, Tori leans up and presses a softer kiss against Jade’s lips, lingering for just a moment before she’s pulling away with a smile.

Jade lets out a soft chuckle, and when Tori looks at her, she’s got a small smile on her face too.

Tori drops her phone to her side when she finishes recording and sits back up.

“Not bad,” Jade comments as she also sits up, immediately reaching out for her takeout box.

Tori scrunches her eyebrows together and turns to Jade. She’s about to ask what Jade means when it clicks.

Jade is _so_ rating her kissing.

“Not bad?” she gapes. “That was good and you know it.”

“Eh,” Jade shrugs, digging into her food.

Tori scoffs, staring at her for a moment before she’s picking up her phone and posting the video. When she’s finally done, she picks her own takeout box up from the table and settles into the couch next to Jade.

“I can be the big spoon too,” she says after a bite of her noodles.

Jade snorts. “Sure you can.”

“I’m serious.”

“Just eat your food and watch the movie, Vega.”

Tori pouts.

Jade smirks.

* * *

**TMZ: Tori Vega smooching with new bae!**

Has Tori Vega found a new bae? We think so! Vega’s never been afraid to show off her relationships, and this time is no different. After being spotted around Los Angeles with writer and director Jade West, the two were seen sharing a smooch on Tori Vega’s Instagram story last night. From the story, it looks like the two were enjoying a date night in with Chinese food and a movie. It’s been a minute since we’ve seen Vega in the dating scene, and we’re excited to see how this development grows! Rumor has it Vega and West went to high school together - maybe they’re high school sweethearts reunited? Guess we’ll just have to wait and see what they say.

* * *

When Jade receives a call from Cat, she doesn’t question it. Cat Valentine was one of Jade’s first friends before Hollywood Arts. Before Beck and Andre and Robbie, there was Cat. They were an odd pairing, and sometimes it only looked like Jade tolerated her at most, but behind closed doors Cat probably knew Jade better than most.

They had stayed in contact long after high school - mostly so Jade could make sure Cat wasn’t getting herself into too much trouble, if Jade’s being honest.

“Hi Cat,” Jade answers, inspecting a pair of scissors on her couch.

 _“Hiiiiiiiii,”_ Cat’s elongated greeting comes. _“It’s me, Cat!”_

“I know it’s you,” Jade tells her dryly, but she’s smiling anyway.

_“Right! What are you up to?”_

“Oh, you know, just writing, looking at my scissors to make sure they’re sharp - the usual.”

 _“Cool,”_ Cat hums. _“I just wanted to make sure you’re coming to my party. You know, for my birthday.”_

“I will be there,” Jade promises, turning the pair of scissors in her hand. “Will not miss it.”

 _“Yay!”_ Cat exclaims, then follows up with a giggle. _“I invited all our friends from Hollywood Arts.”_

Jade looks up from her scissors, a frown on her face. “Don’t tell me you invited-”

 _“Sinjin promised he wouldn’t ask you weird questions,”_ Cat insists, a slight whine in her voice.

“I don’t know why you still talk to that creep.”

_“He’s kinda nice.”_

“Nice means nothing,” Jade tells her.

 _“Sinjin’s not the only person I invited,”_ Cat tells her haughtily.

Jade rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah - let me guess, Beck, Andre, and Robbie are coming too?”

 _“Well yeah,”_ Cat says in a _duh_ voice, but then she singsongs, _“but I invited Tori toooooo.”_

Jade snorts. “Oh did you now?”

 _“Yeah, you know, your_ girlfriend _Tori Vega?”_

If Cat were here right now, Jade just knows she’d be giving her a shit eating grin and nudge her elbow into her side, probably accompanied by an exaggerated attempt at a wink.

“I didn’t say she’s my girlfriend,” Jade points out, rolling her eyes.

_“You didn’t have to, the internet already did for you.”_

“Sure, because you can definitely trust the internet,” Jade deadpans.

 _“You were smooching on Tori’s story!”_ Cat reminds her.

“Smooching doesn’t mean she’s my girlfriend.”

If she’s being honest, Jade isn’t sure why she’s deflecting right now. Whether it be a force of habit or because she really doesn’t want to have this conversation, she finds that not answering Cat’s questions is the route to go.

Deep down, she knows Cat probably won’t be too skeptical, but she’s already stuck her foot down in being difficult. She’s not backing out now.

 _“Come on Jade,”_ Cat says, and Jade can hear the pout on her lips. _“I think it’s cute you and Tori are dating.”_

“We’re not cute.”

_“Yeah you are, just a little!”_

“Whatever.”

 _“So you admit you’re dating?”_ Cat asks curiously.

Jade sighs, giving in. “Yes, we’re dating. Happy?”

Cat giggles. _“Tori and Jade sitting in a tree-”_

“Goodbye Cat,” Jade says with an eye roll.

_“- K-I-S-S-I-”_

Jade hangs up, shaking her head.

(If she smiles after putting her phone down at Cat’s reaction, she doesn’t tell anyone.)

* * *

Cat’s birthday party is technically Tori and Jade’s first appearance together as a couple - if you count “appearance” as going to a big Broadway star friend’s birthday.

(Cameras and other celebrities will be present - and there’s bound to be at least a couple of paparazzi that manage to sneak in - so yeah, their publicists decide it counts.)

“Always assume someone’s watching,” Madeline tells them seriously.

Tori insists they will; Jade tells her to stop micromanaging them.

Madeline arranges for a driver to pick the two of them up from Jade’s apartment and take them to the venue for Cat’s party. It’s smooth sailing for the most part, with Tori and Jade getting along easier now that they spend more and more time together, but Tori starts rambling in the car and Jade tries her best to ignore it until it’s ten minutes in and Tori _still_ hasn’t let the silence sit.

“I mean, it’s not like they’re gonna know right away, but it’s gotta be weird...right?”

“Tori.”

Tori blinks, turning to look at Jade. “Yeah?”

“You’re doing it again.”

Tori tilts her head in an adorable way, her lips twisting in confusion. Jade kind of hates her for it.

“Wh - oh no,” she groans, falling back against her seat. “I’m talking too much again, aren’t I?”

Jade gives her an amused smirk. “Can’t get you to shut up, really.”

“Sorry,” Tori sighs, running a hand through her hair.

“Why are you so nervous anyway?” Jade asks. “You already told Andre, didn’t you?”

Tori nods. “Yeah, and he was great about it, but I just…”

“They’re not going to know,” Jade insists, rolling her eyes. “Cat definitely didn’t question it.”

“But Beck?” Tori asks, brows furrowed in worry. “You guys dated for, like, years. He knows you hated me. Don’t you think he’s gonna think it’s weird?”

Jade shakes her head, seemingly unphased by Tori’s concerns. Her demeanor only confuses the pop star.

“I know Beck. He’ll be skeptical at first, but when he sees the way we act around each other he’ll drop it,” she shrugs, then turns to Tori with a slight smirk and mischief in her eye. “Looks like we’re about to see if you’re as good at acting as you used to be.”

Tori smiles just a little. “So you’re saying I was a good actor?”

Jade chuckles quietly and admits, “There was a reason I was always trying to sabotage you, Vega.”

Tori looks at Jade for a moment, but Jade busies herself by checking her phone for new messages as the car comes to a stop. Before Tori can figure out something witty or clever to say back, the door opens and she’s stepping out. Jade follows behind her, thanking the driver before he closes the door.

The nerves begin to grow in the pitch of Tori’s stomach again. She thinks about having to see Andre and Cat and all their friends. She isn’t sure she can pull this off, not when they spent their high school years competing with each other day in and day out. It’s one thing to do it on camera where they control the setting, where no questions are directly asked from them; it’s another to keep up this act in front of people Tori used to consider her closest friends.

Jade notices the uneasiness in Tori’s features and steps in front of her. Tori can barley process before Jade is pressing a firm kiss against her lips, letting it sit for a second before she’s pulling away.

Tori only looks at her confused.

Jade eyes are calm and understanding when she murmurs, “I’ve got you.”

In a weird and unfamiliar way, it makes Tori feel better. She lets out a breath and nods.

“Okay.”

Seemingly pleased with Tori’s reaction, Jade slips her hand into Tori’s before they walk into the venue. Tori still feels knots in her stomach, but Jade’s grasp is firm and assuring.

They are greeted by music and what Tori thinks are hundreds of people scattered around the big space. It’s almost built like a mansion, with extravagant stairs and what Tori thinks are doors that lead to other rooms. She’s been to plenty of events before, ranging from awards shows to celebrity A-list parties, but the initial arrival to the scene still makes her nervous every time.

“Hey hey party people!”

It’s Robbie who spots them first, and Tori doesn’t even need to look to know that Jade is giving his greeting a hard eye roll. She squeezes Jade’s hand as a warning before she’s pulling away to give her old friend a hug.

Robbie’s hair is actually combed now and less of a mess than it used to be. He’s still lanky, but there’s more muscle to him than either of the women remember ever seeing. What strikes them the most though is how there is no puppet on his arm. 

“Robbie!” she exclaims. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Equally as good to see you Tori Vega,” he says giddily, then pulls away and wiggles his eyebrows. “Or should I say pop sensation Tori Vega?”

“Oh don’t give her that much credit,” Jade deadpans, giving Tori a smirk and a side glance.

Tori grimaces. “I can always count on you to keep me humble.”

“Jade,” Robbie grins.

He opens his arms up for a hug, but Jade is giving him her infamous warning glare and he suddenly drops it, thinking better of his initial decision. 

“No puppet?” Jade asks somewhat teasingly.

“He had other plans tonight,” Robbie sighs, shaking his head. “I did bring his present for Cat, though. Just wish he could make it, you know? The gang’s all back together.”

Tori and Jade stare at Robbie for a moment, trying to figure out if he’s just joking. When he’s still looking at the ground somewhat glum, the two of them exchange a glance.

“That’s um...unfortunate,” Tori tells him.

“Not the only thing that’s unfortunate,” Jade mumbles under her breath.

“It’s okay,” Robbie insists, a smile growing on his face. “I get to see you two love birds!”

He reaches out and grabs both of them by the arm, giving each a squeeze.

“Don’t touch me!” Jade seethes, jerking away from the man’s touch.

Tori resists an eye roll at Jade’s behavior, slowly pulling herself out of Robbie’s grasp.

“So,” Robbie continues, unbothered as he puts his fist up under his chin. “Tell me all about it! Who made the first move?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jade responds knowingly, quirking an eyebrow.

“It was Jade.”

Jade gapes, eyes wide. “Tori!”

Tori laughs, reaching out and taking Jade’s hands in her own before tugging her closer.

“It’s cute,” she cooes sweetly, her eyes twinkling at just how much Jade hates the narrative she’s setting up.

Beneath her cool exterior, Tori knows Jade is seething and she might pay for this later, but she finds she doesn’t care. She likes being the one with the upper hand for once with Jade, likes how Jade can’t say anything to negate her.

But Jade smirks just a little and shrugs. “Yeah well, if I didn’t make the first move, you never would have.”

Tori scoffs. “I totally would!”

“That’s cute,” Jade chuckles, wrapping an arm around Tori’s waist now. “Real cute, babe.”

“Well that is adorable,” Robbie sighs contentedly as he watches them interact.

“Oh my goooooosh!”

The three turn their heads to find Cat Valentine practically galavanting towards them in a stunning silver dress. Tori smiles at the sight while Jade’s expression softens at her oldest friend from Hollywood Arts. Cat’s red hair has now become a deeper dark velvet - not the same vibrant red they used to see in high school. Her hair falls down her back flawlessly done and she still has that childlike wonder in her eyes.

“Cat!” Tori exclaims.

The smallest of them all lets out an excited squeal before Tori and Jade are wrapped up in an armful of Cat. When Tori looks at Jade over Cat’s head, she notices the way Jade doesn’t fight what’s happening at all, instead she’s hugging Cat back without complaint, smiling down at her friend.

“Hey you,” Jade chuckles.

“You guys made it!” Cat tells them, pulling away to give them her beaming smile.

“Of course we would, “ Jade answers like it’s a no brainer.

“I get to see my two favorite girlfriends,” Cat grins, poking both of them stomachs as she laughs.

Tori squirms away from Cat’s touch, instinctively covering her stomach as she lets out a quiet laugh. She figures Cat and Robbie are probably the best two people to run into first; they’ve never been ones to ask questions.

“Your favorite, huh?” Tori asks with a smile.

“Obviously,” Cat tells them with a big smile. “You only hated her because you thought Tori was pretty, right Jade? And you _liked_ liked her?” 

Both Robbie and Tori’s heads whip to Jade. Tori’s brow furrow in curiosity and confusion and she watches Jade carefully. Because - well, Cat can’t be right. Jade never _liked_ liked her in high school. She barely even liked Tori as a person for most of their high school lives, really.

Jade’s eyes narrow at Cat, like she didn’t hear her properly. But despite the loud music and people milling around them, there’s no mistake in what she said. She can feel Tori’s eyes practically burning into her.

“That is not at all accurate,” Jade scoffs. 

Cat pouts. “It is too.”

“No it’s not,” Jade retorts. “Don’t tell people that!”

At first, Tori is unsure what to make of this exchange. But then, she sees a perfect opportunity to play fake girlfriend and annoy Jade once again. She pouts adoringly, eyes twinkling with mischief as she looks at Jade.

“You thought I was pretty?” she asks, batting her eyelashes dramatically.

Jade looks at her and immediately scoffs. “You already knew that. Everyone who has eyes thought you were pretty.”

“Buuut,” Tori singsongs, wrapping her arms around Jade’s neck sweetly with a smug smile on her face. “Cat said you _liked_ liked me.”

Jade’s initial expression is slight confusion as she eyes Tori, but when Tori’s lips turn up into a little smirk and her eyes are still twinkling, she narrows her eyes in a careful and calculated manner. Jade’s lips purse just a little and Tori knows she’s caught on to her game.

“Cat says a lot of things,” Jade says evenly. 

“I do!” Cat injects.

“Did Jade have a little crush on me back in high school?” Tori mocks, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Drop it Tori,” Jade says with a clenched jaw.

But Tori won’t listen, feeling particularly bold despite only having two glasses of wine at Jade’s before the driver picked them up. Instead she leans her face up closer to Jade’s, still grinning.

“I think it’s cute,” she hums.

“Adorable!” Robbie decides to add.

Jade won’t look Tori in the eyes.

“Whatever.”

Tori doesn’t know what prompts her to do so, but she closes the gap between them and kisses Jade sweetly. It’s the first time she’s initiated the kiss, and even though they’ve already kissed a number of times before this - including just before walking into this party - something about it is so refreshing. Jade is momentarily stunned, as if she hadn’t seen this one coming. Knowing she’s got Jade off guard gives Tori a surge of confidence, pulling Jade closer to her before slowly pulling away from the kiss.

Rate _that_ kiss, Jade.

When she opens her eyes, Jade is looking at her with vibrant green eyes that Tori can’t seem to read.

“I’m going to get us drinks,” Jade states, seemingly unaffected by Tori kissing her.

Tori drops her arms from Jade’s neck, wondering if she’d done too much. She suddenly feels anxious, not being able to read Jade like this.

(Not that she’s _ever_ been good at reading Jade, really.)

“Wait, let me just flag down a server!” Cat suggests, looking around for one.

“It’s fine,” Jade says, spinning on her heels and quickly locating the bar.

Tori thinks she’s definitely messed it up, that Jade is unhappy with her. But then she realizes something when she watches Jade run into someone and manage to mumble an apology with tinted cheeks - Jade isn’t mad. She’s flustered. Tori managed to catch her off guard, to force her to play along to _her_ narrative rather than letting Jade take the lead like she always does.

It’s not a common occurrence, but Tori’s been able to do it before once or twice. For all the hits she’s taken from Jade over the years, Tori Vega has always managed to reverse the roles in the most unexpected of times.

Tori smirks to herself before Robbie and Cat are pulling her into a nonsensical conversation.

* * *

Jade somehow manages to lose her fake girlfriend a few hours into the party.

She’d been in a conversation with an actress she’d come across in the industry awhile back, caught up in the story of her latest project. By the time they finished, Tori was no longer in sight and neither was Andre, who had seen them and immediately swooped Tori up into his arms. He’d regarded Jade with a side hug - much more appropriate for their friendship, Jade decides - but besides the subtle perplexed glances he gave the two of them, there were no other comments about Tori and Jade’s relationship.

Deciding there’s no point in searching the vast area for Tori at the moment, she lets out a sigh and leans against the table in front of her, finishing off the remnants in the glass she’s holding.

“Couldn’t drink that fast enough, could you?”

When Jade looks up, she finds none other than Beck Oliver approaching her with his signature charming smile, a hint of a tease in his eyes. His hair is wilder and a little longer now, but it’s fixed neatly for the event. He walks around with the same casualness he always has despite being a big time actor. Jade can’t help but smile at the sight of him. After their final mutual break up shortly after graduation, they still remained good friends. Beck was always someone she could count on no matter the situation.

“Hilarious,” Jade deadpans, but she’s still smiling. “It’s good to see you.”

Beck gives her a hug and it’s probably the only person outside of Tori - and maybe Cat, since it’s her birthday - that she won’t complain about touching her. She falls into his embrace comfortably, giving him a short hug back before she’s pulling away.

“You too, Miss Director,” he says with a grin. “I hear you’re making some moves.”

Jade quirks an eyebrow. “You’re one to talk. What was that, two SAG nominations this year?”

Beck chuckles, shaking his head. “They’re both for supporting roles.”

Jade rolls her eyes. “You have always been the humble one between the two of us.”

A server passes by with a tray full of champagne and Beck is quick to grab two, handing one over to Jade.

“Oh so now you’re encouraging this?” Jade teases lightly.

Beck’s lips quirk up knowingly. “I would’ve grabbed three, but I can’t seem to find your plus one anywhere.”

Jade’s eyes raise at Beck’s comment. “So you know.”

If there’s one person in the entire world who has managed to see Jade in her most vulnerable moments, it’s Beck. After everything they’ve been through together, Beck was the person she wouldn’t lie to. It feels weird now, having to keep this facade up with him now, too.

He gives her a pointed look and replies, “It’s hard not to when you’re all over Tori’s Instagram story.”

“Ugh I’ve _told_ her she posts too much,” Jade groans, taking a sip.

Beck tilts his head curiously. “Why didn’t you tell me you and Tori were dating?”

He’s not mad - this much Jade knows. There’s curiosity in his eyes, a genuine question wanting to be answered. Jade wonders if he’s a little hurt that she hadn’t come to him with this like she’d done with so many other things before.

“I mean,” she begins with a shrug. “It didn’t just happen one day. Things just...fell into place with Tori. And you know, it just felt weird having to explain it, especially with how things were between the two of us at Hollywood Arts.”

Jade thinks it’s close enough to the truth for Beck to buy it; she may have given Tori assurance about Beck, but now standing in front of him, she’s not so sure.

“You know you never owe me an explanation about your choices, right?” Beck asks, laughing softly. “I learned a long time ago that you do things your own way, but there’s a method to it - sometimes.”

Jade smiles just a little, looking down at her glass.

“So you’re not weirded out by me and Tori dating?” Jade clarifies.

Beck offers a shrug, taking a sip from his own drink before answering, “It’s not what I expected, but I can’t particularly say I’m that surprised.”

“Oh?” Jade quirks an eyebrow.

“Come on Jade,” he says, leaning in like it’s a secret between two friends. “Tori lit something up in you that no one else could understand back then. You can’t tell me you were so mean to her just for the sake of it.”

Jade stares at him wide-eyed, her walls starting to close themselves up around her. She isn’t exactly sure what Beck is saying, but she thinks it’s not too far off from Cat’s unprecedented comment earlier.

Jade huffs. “Why do people keep saying that? I wasn’t into Tori in high school!”

Beck raises an eyebrow, expression giddy like he’s in on a joke that Jade doesn’t understand. Jade kind of hates him for it right now.

“I never said that,” he smirks.

Jade narrows her eyes at him, growling. “I hate you.”

“You don’t,” he responds knowingly.

At this, Jade lets out a groan and knocks back a significant amount of her drink. Beck looks pleased with himself, sipping coolly out of his own glass as he watches Jade.

“You seem happy with her,” Beck adds, finally relenting on his smug teasing. “Happier than you were with me - that’s good, you know.”

“Yeah, whatever. We’re not talking about this,” Jade snaps, but internally she sighs in relief.

Fake dating or not, it’s reassuring to have Beck’s blessing. After all, there was a period of time where Jade was sure Beck and Tori would end up together.

(And honestly, Jade wasn’t sure which part of that would hurt more - Beck or Tori.)

“Jade!”

Both Beck and Jade turn to find Tori walking over to them with a big smile. Her eyes fall on Beck and her smile only widens, her pace quickening.

“Well look who it is,” Beck laughs.

“Beck!” Tori squeals excitedly, wasting no time in throwing her arms around her old friend.

Beck hugs her back gently, letting out a soft chuckle at Tori’s excitement. “Hey, you.”

Jade watches on carefully. She doesn’t get where the twinge of jealousy comes from - she’s not even really dating Tori. In the end, she blames it on the fact she’s always been slightly possessive about everything in her life, and that includes her fake girlfriend. Jade West doesn’t like sharing, especially when it’s hot movie stars she used to date and Tori _almost_ dated.

“I’m so glad you made it,” Tori tells him as she pulls away.

“Oh we’re ever so grateful you’re here, Beck!” Jade cries, her mocking southern drawl coming out.

“Jade, I don’t talk like that!” Tori snaps.

At the same time, Beck looks at her with an amused expression and asks, “You still do that?”

Jade only raises an eyebrow in response and takes a sip of her drink.

They hang around the table and catch up with Beck for the remainder of the night. Tori drifts towards Jade, leaning into her when Jade wraps an arm around her waist loosely. Beck doesn’t directly mention anything about them dating, seemingly getting enough information from Jade.

Throughout the night, Tori laughs against Jade or she’ll lean up and press a soft kiss against her cheek but not once does Tori pull away from her. In a fleeting moment while Tori laughs at a joke Beck made, laughing so hard that she’s clutching onto Jade for support and her lips rest against her skin, Jade thinks pretending to date Tori isn’t so bad.

At the end of the night, they are tired and Tori leans against Jade without reserve as they wait for their driver to pull up. Jade spots paparazzi far off - a flash of light giving them away - and she remembers, this is still all for show.

“Hey,” she murmurs, lifting Tori’s chin.

“Mm?” Tori hums, but any words that were going to follow up are swallowed by Jade’s lips.

Jade kisses her softly, careful like she could break Tori. It’s something she hasn’t done just yet, and Tori is pleased by it. She’s standing up straighter to meet Jade halfway, letting her hands fall on Jade’s cheeks. Jade wraps her arms loosely, low on Tori’s waist. Their kisses are lazy but then Tori opens her mouth and Jade’s tongue is slipping in and Tori _certainly_ didn’t expect this.

Jade doesn’t have to open her eyes to know there are cameras going off in the distance. Her tongue is swiping around Tori’s mouth and suddenly Tori is trying to catch up. It turns into a full on makeout session on the sidewalk, and after awhile, Jade pulls away.

Tori eyes her curiously before Jade’s leaning down and murmuring in her ear, “Paps are out here.”

It’s only then that Tori is reminded of the whole act they’re putting on - that it’s an _act_ that’s fooled all their friends and now the press.

She clears her throat. “Smart move.”

Their car pulls up, saving them from more conversation or another sporadic makeout session - not that either of them would really mind the latter - and Jade guides her into the car and before long Tori is asleep on her shoulder.


	3. three

“Well Tori, I think you know there’s something we’ve all been dying to know lately.”

Tori is running on two cups of coffee. It’s hardly even ten in the morning and bright lights are pointed in direction. But she’s not phased, it’s just another day of work. Today it’s Kelly Quinley’s Morning Show.

She knows exactly what’s going to be asked, but she knows better than to say so.

Instead, Tori lets out a nervous chuckle, looking around the audience as she replies, “Oh no, it’s not about my next album, is it?”

Her question receives a laugh from the audience as well as Kelly.

“No, it’s not about your album,” Kelly grins, but then leans forward and gives her an exaggerated wink. “Though we’d love to hear any details or ideas you have for that - maybe like a timeline of when things are coming together or something.”

Tori chuckles. “You’ll be the first to know, Kelly.”

“The question I think we’re all asking is,” Kelly pauses and gives her a mischievous smile, one that Tori recognizes on most talk show hosts when they know they’re about to push for something juicy. “Are you and Jade West an item?”

Her question is received by a mixture of squeals and oohs amongst the crowd, and Tori can just feel the way the energy changes. Suddenly, it’s like everyone is ready to hang onto every word. There are whispers and various shouts; she knows Kelly Quinley has been waiting for this moment the whole time.

Tori’s lips ease into a smile at the question and she gives it a second before she answers, “Yes, Jade is my girlfriend.”

As the audience erupts in cheers and whoops, Tori lets her statement settle on her tongue. It feels weird to be saying it out loud like this, to all these people on television, but that’s the whole point - isn’t it?

“Well let me just say we are  _ so _ happy for the two of you!” Kelly exclaims. “Tell us, how did it begin?”

This part, Tori figures, is easy. She’s done it enough times that she knows the story she’s supposed to tell like the back of her hand.

“Well Jade and I went to high school together,” Tori begins. “Hollywood Arts here in LA.”

Kelly lights up at that introduction, immediately asking, “High school sweethearts?”

The audience lets out a chorus of  _ awws _ , but Tori only laughs with a shake of her head.

“No, Jade was dating someone for most of high school, but we were all in the same friend group,” Tori explains. “But we kind of drifted after high school and then Jade recently moved back to LA and we decided to catch up over coffee and...I don’t know, really. It all kind of just happened after that.”

The audience seems to receive the story well, letting out a chorus of approval and sweet noises for Tori.

“I wish I had a cuter or funnier story to tell,” Tori jokes.

“It’s adorable,” Kelly assures her. “Just like you guys.”

Tori smiles. “Well thanks, Kelly.”

Kelly gives her a smile then turns to the camera and says, “We’re going on commercial break, but stay tuned because Tori will be performing her latest hit single Sweet Something!”

As she waves at the camera, waiting for them to give them the sign that they’ve gone on break, Tori wonders if Jade is still in her meeting out in New York and if she’s able to catch this segment.

But she doesn’t dwell on it because suddenly she’s being ushered out of her chair and towards the stage to prepare for her performance in approximately ninety seconds.

* * *

Tori is set to perform at the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York and won’t be able to make it home for the end of the day. She invites her family out, but relatives are already coming over and Tori really doesn’t want to invite her Aunt Sandra to the parade because she’s just the absolute  _ worst. _

So yeah, Tori thinks she’ll be spending Thanksgiving alone this year - which is fine, but she knows she’s gonna miss her family.

“Why don’t you stay with me at my apartment?” Jade asks her when Tori mopes about it on FaceTime with her.

(Yeah, they like, talk on the phone and stuff now pretty regularly. 

Like friends...or fake girlfriends - same thing.)

Tori blinks. “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah,” Jade shrugs. “I’m not doing anything for the holiday anyway. Plus you don’t have to stay in a dumb hotel.”

“You aren’t going to see your family?” Tori asks.

Jade looks away from the camera, shifting her eyes to her coffee table instead as she answers, “Divorced, remember? Anyway, I hate my dad’s new family and my mother’s in Europe vacationing or whatever it is retired people do.”

“Oh,” Tori says, sensing the shift in Jade. “Well, if you don’t mind.”

Jade smirks, looking at the camera once again. “There are worse ways to spend Thanksgiving, I guess.”

“And it’s good for the press!” Madeline yells from somewhere behind Jade.

Jade groans and yells back, “Mind your business!”

“Hey!” Tori says, grinning wide. “We could do our own cute little Thanksgiving after the parade!”

“Ugh. God Vega, don’t make me regret this.”

But it’s set and suddenly Jade is Tori’s plus one for the parade, ending up on her float.

“I did not agree to this,” Jade groans.

“You’re my  _ girlfriend, _ ” Tori murmurs, fixing the lapels of Jade’s winter coat. “It’s basically written into your contract.”

“Ugh.”

Jade hates how stupidly adorable Tori looks all bundled up with a dumb winter hat on her head, but she does not at all vocalize it. Instead she says, “You look like a child.”

“You’re cute too babe,” Tori says loudly as people approach to give her a final touch up and hand over the microphone.

Jade lets out something between a grunt and a growl, and there’s a scowl on her face but really she can’t be too upset about the situation she’s found herself in. Tori isn’t the worst person to be around, she’s decided, and she gets to watch Tori perform and if Jade’s being honest, it’s one of her favorite things to witness.

The crowds go crazy as Tori sings; Jade watches her the most but she watches the crowds for a few seconds, too. They love her - this comes as no surprise, everyone always loves Tori no matter where they go. A little singing or a sweet smile paired with batted eyelashes get Tori Vega a long way. The worst part is Tori isn’t even  _ trying _ to be manipulative; it’s just something about her that has people at her beck and call.

Not Jade, though.

(But maybe that’s changed now, because she’s here on a float on a freezing Thanksgiving morning watching Tori.)

The remainder of the parade is spent with Tori waving at fans or hugging Jade from behind as they cruise through the streets of New York City. There’s a quick kiss or two somewhere down the route, and they both know cameras are picking up on every part of it.

For Tori, it feels like it’s hours later before she’s finally in some sweatpants and an oversized sweater, collapsing onto the couch in Jade’s apartment.

“Go take a nap in the guest room,” Jade tells her when she emerges from her bedroom, changed into leggings and a big pullover. “I’ll get started on our stupid Thanksgiving dinner.”

After bickering on the phone for about fifteen minutes - “No, Tori, we’re not making a fucking turkey for just the two of us. And anyway, when would we have the  _ time _ to cook a turkey?” - they had settled on a dinner of oven-roasted chicken and a few traditional Thanksgiving side dishes instead.

Tori lifts herself up from the couch, squinting at Jade. “You cook?”

“Well I’m not letting  _ you _ cook after your sushi incident,” Jade tells her with a teasing smirk.

“That was one time!” Tori cries out with a pout. “I was in high school trying to impress a dumb boy!”

“Yeah whatever,” Jade chuckles, walking into the kitchen. “And yes, Tori, he was dumb.”

Tori huffs, then after a moment she lifts herself off the couch and pads into the kitchen where Jade is preparing her ingredients.

“Let me help,” she offers just before she lets out a yawn.

“No, don't be ridiculous. Go sleep,” Jade insists, nodding towards the guest room. “You look like shit after all the traveling and the parade.”

Tori makes a face at her. “That’s exactly what I want to hear from my fake girlfriend.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Jade quips as she pulls seasoning out of a cabinet.

There’s a groan from Tori, but she reluctantly follows Jade’s instructions. She’s barely under the covers before she’s completely passed out, forgetting about Jade in the kitchen all together. When she wakes up, the smell of food wafting into the guest room and the sound of faint music is enough to pull her out of bed.

As she stumbles into the kitchen still rubbing sleep from her eyes, she’s surprised by the scene before her. Practically a full meal is spread on the kitchen island, looking not too far off from family meals her mother used to make. Jade is wearing a black apron and her hair tied back in a loose and low ponytail as she pulls the chicken out of the oven. Tori thinks the 1975 is playing through the speakers, and her suspicions are confirmed when Jade is singing along to the lyrics quietly.

Never in a million years did Tori think she’d ever see Jade West look so domestic. It should be unsettling, really, but something about it makes Tori’s heart warm. She’s getting to see a side of Jade that none of their friends - maybe not even Beck - has ever seen before. Tori decides she likes this look on Jade.

“It smells really good,” Tori says somewhat softly, still entranced by the scene before her.

Jade looks up as she sets the newly cooked chicken onto the counter. She smirks at the sight of Tori.

“Hey bedhead,” she greets. “Sleep well?”

Tori pouts, running her hands through her hair self consciously. 

“You know, I was giving you a compliment on your cooking,” she states.

Jade shrugs. “Yeah I didn’t feel like giving you one back.”

Tori lets out a scoff, shaking her head. “Well, can I at least help with  _ something _ for dinner? I feel bad you made everything while I slept.”

“It’s sickening how nice you are,” Jade informs her with a look. “But fine. Pick whatever wine you want from the rack and pour us a glass.”

The singer makes a face at her, but does as she’s told anyway. Once the two are settled at Jade’s small dining table and the glasses have been poured, they enjoy their Thanksgiving meal for two. It would be impossible to say that Tori doesn’t miss being with her family today - the chaos of Trina, the exasperation of her mother just trying to cook, and her father coming home halfway through the day and cracking a beer just to deal with it all - but something about the soft music playing and Jade actually smiling while they eat and holding enjoyable conversation is a pretty good alternative.

“Seriously when did you get so good at cooking?” Tori gushes as she leans back on her chair, rubbing her full stomach. “I swear that’s one of the best meals I’ve had.”

“When your parents are both divorced workaholics you get sick of instant meals pretty quickly,” Jade answers with a shrug. “More wine?”

Tori blinks, knowing full and well that Jade isn’t bothered by her question, but the answer still makes her a little uneasy. Sometimes, it’s easy to forget Jade is rough around the edges for a reason.

“Please,” she nods. “Come on, I’ll clean up and we can watch something on Netflix.”

Jade eyes her. “What kind of movie?”

Her voice is slow and careful, like she almost knows what Tori’s answer will be.

Tori smiles shyly. “A Christmas one.”

Jade lets out a petulant groan, dropping her shoulders like a child. “Tori, it’s too early for that bullshit!”

“Come on,” Tori whines, practically slouching in her chair. “My family and I start watching them every Thanksgiving.” 

“Too bad you’re not with your family now,” Jade bites lightly, taking their plates off the table.

“Just one,” Tori pleads.

Jade should know better than to turn around and face Tori because she’s greeted with that dumb puppy pout and stupidly big brown eyes. It’s almost pathetic the way Tori Vega is begging to watch a freaking Christmas movie.

But two hours later, the lights are off and How the Grinch Stole Christmas is playing on the TV while the two of them sit in pajamas underneath warm blankets.

(It may or may not have been the only Christmas movie Jade approved out of Tori’s list.

And maybe Jade made Tori sit through a mildly scary film before allowing a Christmas movie.)

“You like this movie because you’re basically the Grinch,” Tori accuses.

Jade glares at her. “Watch it, Vega. You’re staying in  _ my _ apartment.”

Tori gives her a satisfied smile. “Okay, Grinch.”

“God,” Jade grumbles.

Somehow towards the end of the movie, Tori is asleep on Jade’s lap. Jade isn’t really sure how this happened, or why she’s been running her hand through Tori’s hair, but she lets out a soft sigh when the movie ends because Tori is most definitely in some kind of deep sleep.

“Tori,” she whispers. “Hey Tori, get up.”

Nothing. Tori only lets out a soft breath. It’s actually not fair how Tori looks so peaceful and unbothered in her fucking lap, Jade decides.

“Tori, hey,” Jade tries again, gently shaking Tori’s shoulder.

Tori makes a soft noise and shifts slightly away from Jade’s touch, but she re-settles herself in Jade’s lap and continues sleeping.

“Jesus Christ,” Jade mumbles.

She looks down at Tori for a moment, trying to figure out how best to remove herself from the couch without disturbing Tori. She figures the singer will be fine on the couch, eventually waking up and wandering back into the guest room. She braces herself by placing both hands on the couch beside her, but when she begins to shift, Tori stirs.

“Jade?” she says, voice sounding far away and full of sleep.

Jade falls back onto the couch, feeling the slightest bit guilty. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Tori squeezes her eyes shut before blinking a few times. “Is it over?”

“Yeah,” Jade smirks. “The Grinch went back to Whoville and killed all the stupid Whos.”

“Very funny,” Tori deadpans, sitting up slowly.

It’s clear Tori is still very much only half-awake because she barely managed to sit up on her own, opting to lean against Jade’s shoulder to keep herself upright.

“Wow,” Jade muses. “You’re out of it.”

“I had a long day,” Tori pouts, voice strained from sleep.

Jade does  _ not _ find it absolutely endearing.

“You’re ridiculous,” she tells Tori, but she’s standing up and taking Tori up with her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“‘Kay,” Tori hums, leaning her head against Jade’s shoulder as Jade leads them both into the guest room.

Jade guides them into the guest room and slowly releases Tori onto the bed after opening up the covers. Tori gratefully crawls in, a content smile on her face.

“Good night Vega,” Jade suddenly says, turning towards the door.

“Wait.”

Jade turns back around, eyebrows raised. She finds Tori half sitting up and practically squinting at her with tired eyes.

“Stay with me?”

Jade tilts her head. “You’re serious right now?”

“You made me watch that dumb movie,” Tori complains.

“What, afraid a demon’s lurking underneath your bed?”

“Jade!”

Tori looks a mix of slightly scared and very tired, and Jade tells herself she only does it because Tori Vega may be on the verge of a hallucination if she doesn’t give in. With a dramatic roll of her eyes, she walks back over and slides underneath the covers with Tori.

“Thank you,” Tori says quietly, settling back onto her pillow.

“You know,” Jade starts, laying flat on her back. “I could just feed you to the demon. There’s nothing-”

“ _ Jade. _ ”

Jade snorts. “Good night, scaredy cat.”

“You’re so mean,” Tori tells her. After a moment, “Good night.”

Tori ends up curling up against Jade a few moments later, sleeping soundly.

It takes Jade a little longer to sleep after that, distracted by Tori’s dumb coconut shampoo and the way she breathes quietly against Jade’s skin.

* * *

The next morning, after Tori is back on a plane to Los Angeles for a studio session, Jade looks through the photos her publicist managed to find from yesterday’s parade. She finds one of Tori hugging her behind, laughing as Jade gives her a smirk.

**_@jadewest: Thankful. @torivega_ **

* * *

**E! News: Popstar Tori Vega to feature in song for girlfriend Jade West’s film**

It’s been revealed! Tori Vega will be singing the feature song of Jade West’s upcoming film,  _ Silent Void. _ The film is expected to be released early next year, but it is already receiving high praise from directors such as Olivia Wilde. 

“It’s groundbreaking,” Wilde said in an interview earlier this year. “Jade West is the young talent the world needs at this moment. I can’t wait to see it all come together on screen.”

Vega confirmed her relationship with Jade West on Kelly Quinley’s show a few weeks ago. They can be often seen featured on Vega’s Instagram stories. It’s unclear if they were dating before Vega agreed to be part of the film’s soundtrack, but we know one thing - Jade and Tori are the cutest new Hollywood couple we have our eyes on!

* * *

After Thanksgiving, there isn’t much time to see each other.

Tori has countless performances and appearances as she continues to climb the charts. Attention for Jade’s new movie has picked up since the trailer release and word of Tori being featured on the soundtrack. 

And even though there’s no time to be seen in public, there are still phone calls and texts and FaceTimes. Jade almost hates how Tori is becoming a regular part of her everyday routine. Tori thinks she’s finally found the friendship with Jade that she couldn’t quite figure out in high school.

Of course, their publicists ensure they keep up appearances in the social media realm. There’s a lot of throwback posts and I miss yous on Tori’s Instagram. Jade only agrees to post stories of her watching Tori on TV or listening to her song if it comes on the radio. 

Jade hates that she finds herself missing Tori’s company when she’s by herself in her apartment. It’s irritating how she’s grown accustomed to Tori’s presence with this whole stupid fake dating thing they’ve put on.

She won’t admit how random FaceTime calls from the singer are something she looks forward to these days.

“What are your thoughts on me adopting a dog?” Tori asks on FaceTime one day while she’s waiting at the airport to board her flight back to Los Angeles.

“Absolutely not,” Jade answers without hesitation.

Her answer forces a pout out of Tori. “Why not? I’ve been looking and they’re just all so cute.”

“Tori you barely have time to be home these days, let alone take care of a dog,” Jade reminds her.

Tori lets out a dramatic sigh. “But they’re so cute. Don’t you think it’d be nice? Coming home to a dog?”

“Are you saying it’s not nice coming home to me when we’re actually in the same city?” Jade asks, brows furrowing.

Tori rolls her eyes. “No it’s not that - wait, are you jealous of a hypothetical dog?”

Jade scoffs. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I think you are,” Tori sing-songs, a smug smile on her face because she knows Jade is glaring at her.

“Ugh, whatever,” Jade huffs. “But just know hypothetical or not, fake dating or not, I’m not a fan of sharing.”

“You know,” Tori starts, mischief lit up in her eyes. “This would be kind of cute if you weren’t such a grump.”

“I’m hanging up now,” Jade states, giving Tori an extra hard eye roll.

“I’m about to board my flight anyway. I wish you were coming back to Los Angeles, too,” Tori admits, biting her lip.

Jade is surprised by the admission, but she schools her features to look bothered as always.

“I’ve never been huge on Christmas,” she shrugs. “And anyway, I’ve got meetings and appearances right before and after the holiday. You’ll be here for New Years before you know it.”

Tori sighs. “I know. I’m proud of you, by the way. Just so you know.”

“Now you’re getting gross and emotional,” Jade frowns. “Get on your damn plane, Vega.”

Tori laughs, and Jade hates how she revels in the sound.

“Bye Jade, don’t freeze to death in New York, okay?”

* * *

Christmas has always been one of Tori’s favorite holidays. Having two days to spend with her family, unbothered, is something that she’s genuinely appreciated. Being away from home with her career makes even Trina a little more bearable with how much time she spends away.

“It’s so good to have you home,” her mother sighs after the gifts have been opened and breakfast is sitting comfortably in their stomachs on Christmas morning.

Tori smiles, pulling her mother into a hug. “Merry Christmas, mom.”

Her mother gives her a squeeze before she offers a kiss on her forehead and disappears into the master bedroom. Tori lets out a soft sigh, letting the silence of the house sit for a moment. She decides to curl up on the couch with hot chocolate and the current book she’s reading, praying that Trina doesn’t march down the steps any time soon and demand her attention.

Reading in silence only lasts for a chapter before there’s a knock on the door. Tori frowns; she’s pretty sure they’re not expecting anyone today. Usually, they see all their extended family on Thanksgiving.

When it’s clear no one else is going to answer the door, Tori lets out a groan and places her book down before getting up from the couch.

“Why do I always have to answer the door,” she grumbles as she walks over to the front door.

She opens it expecting one of their neighbors or one of her aunts on the other side. What she doesn’t expect - even in the slightest - is her fake girlfriend.

Jade West is leaning against the door frame with a small smirk and those vivid eyes. She’s got coffee in hand and a purse on her shoulder, and Tori isn’t quite sure if she’s hallucinating at this moment.

“Merry Christmas Vega,” Jade greets in her low, easy tone.

“Jade!” she exclaims, throwing her arms around the other woman without hesitation. “I thought you were stuck in New York for Christmas.”

Jade’s arms wrap around her middle gently, careful not to spill her coffee anywhere, as she answers, “Things changed. I’m free for a few days.”

“So you came to see me?” Tori asks, somewhat surprised as she pulls away.

“I mean, you  _ are _ my girlfriend,” Jade reminds her in a  _ duh _ voice. She gives Tori a once over and smirks. “Nice pajamas, by the way.”

Tori can’t even come up with a response before her parents are walking into the living room and taking in the scene at the front door.

“Jade? Is that you?” Tori’s mother asks.

“In the flesh,” Jade deadpans, pushing off the door frame with a smile. “Surprise.”

Tori’s parents entering the room reminds Tori that they have an act to keep up here, that just like the rest of the world, her family thinks Jade is actually her girlfriend. She reaches out and takes Jade’s hand, tugging her inside the house.

“Mom, Dad, you remember Jade from high school?”

Tori’s mother is warm and offers a big smile, pulling Jade into a hug. Tori holds her breath for Jade’s reaction - which, to Tori’s surprise - is only a grimace and an awkward pat on her mother’s back. Tori raises an eyebrow at her, impressed.

“Of course I remember Jade!” Holly exclaims. “Oh honey, it’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too,” Jade replies, pulling away with a small smile.

“You remember I’m a cop, right?” David asks, giving Jade a pointed look.

Tori lets out a groan, clearly embarrassed. “Dad, come on.”

Jade only lets out a soft chuckle and nods. “Yes, Officer Vega, I remember.”

Tori’s father nods in approval, shaking Jade’s hand. “Great. You know what happens to people who break my daughter’s heart.”

Tori’s cheeks flush as she quickly pushes her dad away from Jade.

“Okay, that’s enough!” she announces. “Thank you for the reminder, Dad. We’re good.”

“You better be,” he warns.

Tori offers an apologetic look to Jade, who doesn’t seem all that bothered. In fact, Jade seems somewhat amused at the situation. It relieves Tori just a little - but then again, she really shouldn’t care. After all, this is just pretend, isn’t it?

“Well feel free to stay as long as you’d like Jade,” Tori’s mother tells her. “I’m sure this beats out all the other Christmas presents Tori opened this morning.”

Jade raises her eyebrows at Tori playfully, who smiles at her as she wraps an arm around her. Jade hates how Tori manages to make her eyes light up like what her mother said was true - damn Vega for still being a good actress.

“I think Jade takes the cake,” Tori agrees, still beaming at Jade as she leans in and kisses her cheek.

They hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Tori audibly groans as everyone turns their heads.

“Who was at the door?” Trina asks, and when her eyes fall on Jade she whines. “Oh no, the girlfriend is here?”

Jade smirks at her, tilting her head as she says, “What? Did I remind you of how you’re single during the holidays?”

“Jade,” Tori says, but there’s no real chastising happening because she’s covering up her laughter and lightly hip checking her girlfriend.

Trina looks at her parents. “You better watch her. She might try to kill me!”

Trina’s dad sighs, an exasperated look on her face as he asks, “Now why would Jade want to kill you?”

“Because I’m prettier and more talented,” Trina answers like it’s obvious.

Jade snorts. Tori shakes her head. Her parents just stare at Trina, looking exasperated. Trina pouts when she realizes she’s not being taken seriously and stomps back up the stairs.

“Don’t let her near my room!” Trina calls out.

“That’s the last place I want to be!” Jade shouts back at her.

Tori sighs. “Sorry about her.”

“Stay as long as you’d like,” Holly says.

Jade nods. “Thank you, Mrs. Vega.”

“It’s Holly,” she insists with a smile before she’s tugging her husband back towards the master bedroom, but not before David can give Jade another warning look.

Once they’re out of sight, Tori turns to Jade with an embarrassed groan.

“I’m sorry, they’re so embarrassing,” Tori says, running her hands through her hair.

“Don’t be,” Jade insists, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re embarrassing too.”

“Hey!” Tori pouts, then she’s pulling away from Jade only to take her hand. “Come on, I have something for you.”

She leads Jade upstairs to her bedroom, holding her hand the whole way. She only lets go once the door is closed and she has to reach behind her desk to grab something. When she turns around, there’s a neatly and thin wrapped square in her hands and she looks at Jade somewhat nervously.

“Merry Christmas,” Tori says, holding the present out to Jade.

Jade’s expression softens just a bit as she reaches out and takes the gift. She’s careful in opening it, almost like she doesn’t want to ruin Tori’s work. She finds two vinyls unwrapped,  _ Rumours _ by Fleetwood Mac and  _ Revolver _ by the Beatles. For a moment, all she can do is admire them before she looks up at Tori curiously.

“How did...how did you know I wanted these?”

Tori shrugs sheepishly. “I noticed the record player in your apartment and looked at the records you already had. This was the Beatles record you were missing, and, I don’t know, I remember you used to listen to Fleetwood Mac sometimes.”

Jade is genuinely touched by the gift, carefully running a hand over the covers almost like they’re sacred.

“Thank you,” she says, looking at Tori again. “That was...This is my favorite gift this year.”

Tori cracks a smile, her features raised. “Really?”

Jade nods. “Yeah, these are perfect.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small, wrapped box. “I, uh, I got you something, too.”

“Oh you didn’t have to,” Tori starts.

Jade rolls her eyes, practically shoving it into Tori’s hands. “Take the damn present before I change my mind, Vega.”

“Okay okay,” Tori laughs, beginning to open the box. She feels Jade’s eyes on her and tries to figure out why her stomach tightens - or, more accurately, why her stomach’s been tight since she handed over Jade’s present.

Inside the box lays a necklace with a thin, gold bar. The inscription on it reads  _ Make It Shine _ . She looks up at Jade, stunned.

“I...This is beautiful,” she admires quietly, looking back down at the necklace.

“Just wanted to remind you how cheesy you are,” Jade teases, clearly not doing well with the intimate moment they’re having. “You still live by that, don’t you?”

Her comment makes Tori smile, and she leaves over and gives her a hug. Jade hugs her back loosely, records put to the side for now.

Tori decides not to let her know just how cheesy it is; she figures Jade already knows.

“Uh, Tori?”

“Yeah?” Tori asks, pulling away from Jade.

“Why the fuck do you have a mistletoe hanging over your bed?”

Tori blinks, and it’s only there that she remembers Trina’s dumb decoration. She rolls her eyes, placing the box with her new necklace on the nightstand.

“When Trina and I were little, we thought these were just random Christmas decorations. Our parents explained it to us when they found two hanging in our bedroom, but as a joke we do it every year,” she explains. “It’s stupid, really.”

Jade smirks. “I was thinking dorky, but yeah, sure.”

Tori rolls her eyes, giving Jade a push with her shoulder. “Shut up.”

Jade leans forward, tilting her head as she says, “It would be a shame to skip out on tradition, you know.”

Tori raises her eyebrows, realizing just how close Jade is to her. She tries to keep it cool, but Jade is so close and they’re in her childhood bedroom and her parents are downstairs - and wait, why does it matter? She’s an adult. Jade is her fake girlfriend. It’s fine.

“Well,” she breathes out quietly. “If you insist.”

Jade does that damn half-smirk, cocking her eyebrow in a teasing manner at Tori before she’s closing the gap between them, hand coming up to Tori’s chin so she can hold her in place. Tori kisses her easily, almost eagerly, in return. Kissing Jade reminds Tori of just how long they’ve been apart without any actual time spent together. She realizes now, at this moment, she’s missed the other woman’s touch, even if most of the time it is just for show. Jade’s kisses are slow and tantalizing, like she knows exactly what she’s doing to Tori - which, let’s face it, Jade totally does know what she’s doing to Tori.

Tori deepens their kisses, practically shifting to straddle Jade’s lap to relieve the awkward position they were in. There is no one to put on a show for, and yet Tori can’t seem to pull herself away just yet. Jade’s hands come to run up and down Tori’s thighs slowly as Tori slowly tangles her fingers in Jade’s messy, black hair. It feels good, kissing Jade. Tori isn’t sure if she’ll be able to stop.

She’s here in her childhood bedroom making out with Jade West in her god damn Christmas pajamas. If only high school Tori could see her now; it’s safe to say she would’ve never in a million years expected this to happen.

When Jade finally pulls away, their breathing is shallow and everything seems to be moving a little more slowly than they remember. Tori opens her eyes, hands slipping out of Jade’s hair and instead moving to rest on her shoulders. Jade looks at her with those impossibly brilliant eyes, a playful smile on her lips.

“I think you’re getting better,” she comments.

Tori scoffs, shoving at Jade’s shoulders lightly.

“Jerk,” she says in response as she removes herself from Jade’s lap.

Tori still isn’t sure about this whole dynamic, how they literally just went from making out on Tori’s bed to acting like that was no big deal when this is all just pretend at the end of the day - the kissing and cuddling and everything that comes with it.

Jade lets out a chuckle, sliding off the bed. Tori wonders if Jade’s having these thoughts too, because if she is, she doesn’t seem all too bothered by the weird situation they’ve found themselves in.

“Come on,” Jade says, heading towards the door.

“Where are we going?”

“Today’s the only day I’ll watch Christmas movies with you without complaining,” Jade informs her with a smirk. “So you better enjoy it.”

The way Tori’s face lights up and how she excitedly grabs Jade’s wrist and tugs her down the stairs is enough for Jade to not audibly groan at every cheesy line and every cliche ending that Tori forces her to watch.

If she wraps an arm around Tori halfway through the first movie and smiles when Tori leans against her comfortably, Jade doesn’t say a word.

* * *

Holly forces the two of them to take pictures in front of the Christmas tree before dinner and though they both whine and pout about it, each of them end up posting one of the photos later that evening.

**@torivega: you’re the best present of them all @jadewest. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**@jadewest: found @torivega under this tree, let me know if I can return her somewhere**


	4. four

“We’re going to Hailee, as in  _ Hailee Steinfeld’s _ New Years party?” Jade repeats.

Tori blinks, like this should not be breaking news. “Yeah, why?”

“Why - How - How are we even going to Hailee Steinfield’s party?” Jade sputters out, trying to organize her thoughts.

“Because we got invited,” Tori says slowly, like she’s not quite following Jade’s freakout. “Hailee and I are always at the same events, and I’m pretty good friends with some of her friends. So we’re like, kind of friends?”

“And you didn’t think to mention this?”

Tori shrugs. “I didn’t think it was important - and I thought I said we were going to Hai’s party.”

“You didn’t specify you meant  _ Steinfeld! _ ”

Tori rolls her eyes, grabbing her purse before she’s tugging Jade out the door and asking, “Why does it even matter? So what?”

“So what?” Jade gapes. “She’s Hailee Steinfeld! You didn’t tell me you were like, friends with these mega stars.”

At this, Tori laughs. “They’re just people, Jade.”

Jade snorts. “Next you’re going to tell me you hang out with Rihanna on the regular.”

Tori rolls her eyes as they get into the car Tori’s manager ordered for the event as she says, “Okay, you’re getting dramatic.”

“I’m not,” Jade insists. “I’m just saying, it’s cool.”

“Don’t worry,” Tori smiles at her sweetly, batting her eyelashes. “I’m never too famous for you.”

It’s Jade’s turn to roll her eyes as she gives Tori a light shove. “Don’t let that get to your head, Vega.”

They had pretty much spent the past week together. Tori decided to accompany Jade on her flight back to New York and stay at her apartment while Jade went off to meetings regarding her movie. Other than that, they were basically attached to the hip for those days, whether it was staying in or Jade taking Tori to her favorite food spots without either of them being recognized. Jade genuinely enjoys Tori’s company; she isn’t sure if Tori’s gotten less irritatingly perfect or if Jade herself has just grown softer, but she finds this friendship between them something she thoroughly enjoys.

Even after this all ends, she wants to still be around Tori.

(The thought of this ever ending leaves a weird taste in her mouth.)

Once they arrive at  _ Hailee Steinfeld’s _ party - which, Jade still can’t quite believe the celebrities that walk past them - Jade and Tori are practically inseparable. It’s not really on purpose at all; it’s just that they stay gravitated towards each other, always holding hands or wrapping an arm around the other - just  _ touching _ each other. It’s as if Tori’s touch is a drug and Jade just feels the need to be near her all the time.

It’s damn infuriating.

And when they talk to other people, it’s ridiculous how Tori laughs and manages to light up the entire damn room. She makes sure to always include Jade in conversation - “Have you heard about Jade’s upcoming movie? It’s going to be  _ amazing! _ ” - and just about everyone fawns over how cute they are together.

When someone says something along those lines, Tori will look at Jade with her eyes shining and a soft smile and says, “Yeah, I’m pretty lucky.”

Jade isn’t sure how to handle all of this happening at once, so she drinks. Like, a lot. It’s fine; Tori drinks a lot too. It’s fucking New Year’s Eve, isn’t the point of the holiday to basically get plastered?

“God, Hollywood loves you so much,” Jade says when they’re alone and on their umpteenth drink of the night.

She feels good; everything is light and she’s swaying just a little, but she’s good. Tori keeps looking at her. She looks really, really pretty.

“Oh stop,” Tori laughs with a wave of her hand. Jade notices she’s swaying, too.

“Can’t say I’m surprised though,” Jade continues with a shrug. “Hollywood Arts loved you too.”

Tori ducks her head, blush clearly rising to her cheeks. “Whatever.”

“Oh come on, you know it’s true,” Jade continues. “You were always going to make it. And you have that annoyingly sweet girl-next-door personality which everyone eats up. You’re a good singer and an even better person. Rare to find in places like these.”

Tori raises an eyebrow. “Is your new thing when you’re drunk now being nice to people?”

Jade gives her a look. “Just take the damn compliment, Tori.”

“Think you’re going soft on me, Jade.”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jade warns as she tries to give her best glare, but she’s too drunk and it just looks like she’s squinting.

Tori laughs at her poor attempt, leaning over to kiss her cheek. 

“I won’t tell,” she promises.

The infamous countdown begins to start around them, everyone growing excited. Tori lights up and joins in immediately. When Jade just gives her a look, she reaches over tugging Jade towards her.

“I’m not counting,” Jade tells her. “It’s so dumb.”

“Five...four…” Tori continues, wiggling her eyebrows.

Jade settles for wrapping an arm low around Tori’s waist and knocking back the rest of her drink before setting it down to the closest surface she can find. Tori leans into her touch, still yelling out the countdown because  _ of course _ Tori indulges in traditions like this.

“Two… _ ONE!” _ the whole space rings out before erupting in pure noise.

“Happy New Year!” Tori yells excitedly, turning to Jade with a huge grin.

Jade doesn’t really put much thought into it when she leans down and kisses Tori with purpose. Tori wastes no time kissing her back and hooking an arm around Jade. It’s somewhat uncoordinated with how drunk they are, but neither of them seem to mind as they keep kissing each other. Everything else begins to drown out as their kisses get heavier, and Tori somehow manages to back Jade into a wall.

When her back hits the hard surface, Jade pulls away, a drunken smile on her lips before she says, “Happy New Year, Vega.”

Tori shuts her up by kissing her again. Jade retaliates by swiping her tongue in Tori’s mouth. It goes like that for a few more minutes before someone bumps into Tori and they are brought back to their surroundings.

Tori pulls away, clearly dazed and looking around to try to figure out how bumped into her. Jade fixes her hair and pushes off the wall, eyes only on Tori.

“I think we should go home,” Jade announces, slipping her hand into Tori’s.

Tori locks eyes with her then, notices the hint of mischief in Jade’s eyes. She isn’t quite sure what it means, but right now Jade is intoxicating and they’re both pretty drunk, so she nods without much complaint.

The ride back to Tori’s consists of a tension-filled silence that has both of them sneaking glances at each other. There is still half a bottle of champagne they hadn’t quite finished earlier so they take turns sipping on that, and Jade can’t seem to look away from Tori for more than a few seconds.

Tori can’t stop bouncing her leg and for once Jade doesn’t yell at her to stop. She’s tapping her fingers across her knee and looking out the window every few moments. There is anticipation in the air now; they both aren’t sure why, but sitting in silence is only fueling it.

As soon as the driver pulls up to Tori’s home, they are both stumbling out and barely getting out thank yous before they’re practically jogging up the walkway in their heels. Tori fumbles her keys for a moment before she’s unlocking the door. As soon as they both manage to make it inside, the door is shut and Jade pulls Tori in at her hips before kissing her like she did earlier.

Tori is taken by surprise, but she falls into it rather quickly. Her hands tangle themselves into Jade’s hair. Their kisses are messy and fast-paced, but neither of them mind at all. They kick off their heels and Tori manages to lead them to her bedroom, somehow able to have her brain function properly when Jade’s tongue is in her mouth and she keeps running her hands up and down Tori’s sides. Her knees buckle when they hit the edge of the bed and Jade is quick to catch up, crawling onto the bed before Tori leans up to meet her lips.

Jade knows that this is not part of their deal; Jade is also drunk and Tori doesn’t stop kissing her so she just lets it happen. Tori’s hands are tugging at Jade’s dress so she saves her the trouble and shimmies out of it herself before her hands are coming around to Tori’s back and tugging at the zipper smoothly.

The dresses are discarded somewhere on the floor or Tori’s bedroom and Tori wastes no time pulling Jade back down to her so she can give her an open mouthed kiss. Jade teasingly bites at her lip before bringing her tongue into play; it makes Tori moan and Jade revels in the sound.

Jade pulls away and Tori almost whines at the motion, but her lips are quickly making work on Tori’s neck, leaving a long trail of hot kisses as she goes. Tori’s head rolls back and her hand rests against the base of Jade’s neck as her eyes close. Jade’s hands are sliding down her stomach and abdomen slowly, taking her sweet time before her fingers are running along Tori’s underwear line.

It’s then that Tori lets out a soft whine. “Jade, please.”

The sound of it makes Jade pull away from her chest, a genuine look on her face.

“Are you sure?”

They look at each other for a moment; Jade shows no signs of pressure or trying to force Tori into doing anything. Tori just thinks about how Jade’s fingers are  _ so close. _

“Yes,” she whimpers. “I need you.”

Jade doesn’t ask twice.

* * *

When Tori wakes up, there is no mistake that there’s someone pressed against her back and an arm wrapped around her very naked body underneath the sheets. She panics, at first because she thinks she brought someone home last night.

Then, she realizes, that’s ridiculous because she was with Jade all night.

Her eyes widen at  _ that _ realization because it signals to Tori that there’s only one person that could be behind her. She stiffens, suddenly feeling like it’s entirely too hot underneath the sheets. Jade isn’t wearing any clothes either, Tori knows this much from the way Jade is securely pressed up her back and the thought of it makes her cheeks flush a furious red. 

“Oh my god,” she mouths to herself, trying her best to internalize her panic because Jade is very much still asleep behind her. The more alert she becomes, the quicker she remembers the events that transpired last night. She squeezes her eyes shut, but even Tori knows that doesn't make anything that happened disappear.

One thing she clear: she has to get out of this bed, like now.

Tori manages to slip out of Jade’s grasp and the bed without much trouble - Jade has always been a heavy sleeper - and she scrambles to grab whatever clothes she can find on her floor or hanging on her closet door as quietly as possible before slipping them on and practically stumbling out the door as she’s tugging on one of her hoodies.

“Fuck,” she hisses when she trips down the hall.

The hood is halfway on her head, but Tori doesn’t even bother fixing it or her mess of hair underneath. She walks straight into her kitchen and makes a beeline for her coffee maker, trying her best to ignore the shocking reality that’s settling in as well as the headache that’s making itself very present in her mind. 

Once her coffee is poured - and there’s enough for Jade when she eventually wakes up - Tori sits at the kitchen counter with her mug and finally lets herself think.

So she slept with Jade; it’s not the end of the world.

Except it  _ is _ because this was definitely not part of the deal at all. They definitely weren’t supposed to end up hooking up and Tori  _ definitely _ wasn’t supposed to want to do it again. God, what even is this? What the fuck is even happening here now? She can’t even imagine how Jade will react; if Tori remembers, she knows for a fact Jade does too.

It’s not until Tori’s finished her cup of coffee and decides to make a bowl of fruit and yogurt - mainly to keep herself busy - that she hears Jade emerge from her bedroom. She busies herself by mixing her fruit and yogurt, eyes focused on only the bowl as her stomach twists in anticipation.

(Tori wishes the earth would swallow her whole so she wouldn’t have to deal with the impending awkwardness.)

She hears Jade pad into the kitchen, seemingly unfazed by Tori already sitting there, and makes her way to the coffee maker.

“Hey,” Jade greets with a mumble, never one to be a morning person.

“Hey,” Tori replies, glancing up to catch Jade’s caramel-colored waves falling down her back in a long sleeve that Tori’s pretty sure is hers. “Morning.”

It’s silent for a few moments after that; Tori knows better than to try to talk Jade’s ear off when she’s just woken up. So she waits, letting Jade pour her coffee and the tiniest amount of cream and sugar into it before she’s talking a sip. Tori pretends to be interested in her breakfast, forcing herself to eat a small spoonful even though she knows her stomach is begging for pancakes and bacon.

Jade leans against the kitchen sink, clearly more interested in her coffee and staring at nothing, not even sparing a glance at Tori. Not that Tori minds, of course. She’d really rather just not ever talk about last night even though she knows they probably  _ should _ but things are weird and she just really thought she and Jade were at a good place and now -

Dammit, she even rambles in her thoughts when she’s nervous.

Jade would be so smug if she knew.

“You know,” Jade finally speaks after endless minutes of silence. “It’s not a bad idea.”

Tori looks up from her bowl, tilting her head at Jade who is taking a long sip of her coffee.

“What isn’t?”

Jade shrugs, looking down at her mug. “Last night.”

Tori has to force herself not to let her jaw hang from the rest of her mouth at Jade’s casual mention. She schools her features, trying her best not to let her eyes widen or cheeks flush.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Tori stutters out in confusion.

“Well, if you think about it, we haven’t slept with anyone in months,” Jade explains. “And we still have a couple more months that we won’t be sleeping with anyone.”

“Okay,” Tori draws out slowly. “So?”

She’s not quite following Jade’s train of thought, and her furrowed brows indicate that much to the other woman.

Jade raises her eyebrows at her. “I’m saying...maybe it’s not the worst thing in the world if, you know, we happen to have sex during this whole thing.”

It’s different when Jade says it out in the open. Suddenly, it is too real and too evident for Tori. Jade is definitely wearing one of Tori’s long sleeves and her hair is still somewhat tousled like she literally just rolled out of bed. Tori still feels the hood halfway on her head and knows their dresses from last night her laying on her bedroom floor.

Tori just stares at her blankly for a moment before she’s asking, “Wait, what?”

Jade rolls her eyes. “You heard me, Vega. You know having sex is like, a normal thing, right?”

“Yes I know that,” Tori snaps, cheeks flushing just a little. 

“Look,” Jade begins, pushing off the sink and moving towards the counter. “I think it’ll help relieve sexual frustration, and well, last night...it was good.”

Jade tilts her head with a quirk of her eyebrow suggestively and Tori practically chokes on the spoonful of yogurt she’d focused on rather than having to focus on Jade. After coughing enough to settle her throat, she looks up to find an amused smirk on Jade’s face.

Stupid Jade.

“I - thanks?” Tori musters, ducking her head.

“You don’t have to give an answer or anything right now,” Jade clarifies, casually sipping on her coffee. “It’s just something to think about.”

With that, Jade strolls out of the room and into Tori’s guest room, coffee mug in hand. Tori just sits there, bowl in front of her forgotten, as she tries to process what just happened.

One, Jade definitely told her last night was good sex, right? That’s like - wow, okay.

Two, Jade just propositioned friends with benefits while they’re pretending to date.

Three, Tori kind of likes the way Jade looks in her clothes.

(...and the way Jade said her name last night.)

She wishes she could call Beck or Andre or maybe even her sister to ask what to do, but as far as they’re concerned, Jade’s her actual girlfriend. They’d probably expect for them to be regularly having sex.

“What the fuck,” Tori mutters to herself, running a hand through her hair despite the hood falling off her head.

(Three days later when Jade’s over and they’re situated on the couch for a movie night, Tori’s fingers run along the waistband of Jade’s sweats soothingly before her fingers slide between the waistband and Jade’s skin.

“Don’t tease if you’re not gonna go there,” Jade half-jokes, eyes still very much on the movie.

“I’m not teasing.”

Jade turns to face her, trying to read Tori’s features. Tori looks at her unwavering, and something in Jade shifts.

“Are you sure?” Jade asks.

Honestly, Tori’s not. But Jade feels good and she’s around all the time and really, she misses the way Jade’s skin feels against her own.

So Tori nods and kisses Jade to shut her up before promptly pushing her back on the couch.

She doesn’t think about what this means when this is all supposed to end.)

* * *

It’s  _ not _ a thing. If anything, it’s just another part of pretending to date Tori Vega.

Jade figures, if they’re going to be seeing each other for this long, they might as well have fun with it. And god, the things Tori can do with her tongue - well, Jade doesn’t hate that part at all.

After the holidays, Tori immediately starts rehearsals for her big upcoming tour and Jade is busy with her movie just a few months away. It’s plenty of traveling between New York and Los Angeles, but Jade swears she doesn’t mind.

(Though she refuses to admit that she mostly makes the trek back to LA because  _ Tori _ is in LA. She does technically live in Los Angeles now too, you know. New place and all.

Not that she uses it much; she spends most of her nights in Los Angeles at Tori’s, even has a spare key for when Tori isn’t home.)

“What the hell are these?” Jade asks when her publicist comes by Tori’s place one day, two tickets in her hand.

“Tickets to Disneyland,” Madeline responds without looking up from her phone, as usual. “For you and Tori.”

Jade scoffs. “We’re not going to Disneyland. I’m not a child!”

“Anna says Tori likes DIsneyland,” Madeline points out.

“Of course she does,” Jade groans in frustration. “She’s  _ Tori. _ I hate Disney.”

“You’re going.”

“I’m  _ not. _ ”

But when Tori gets home late after rehearsals and finds the tickets on her nightstand, her eyes grow wide with excitement and she turns to Jade.

“Disney?!”

Jade groans. “Tori, I don’t want to go.”

“Why not?” Tori practically whines.

“It’s just something dumb thinng our publicists are trying to make us do,” Jade explains, comfortably laying in Tori’s bed reading on her iPad. “Disneyland is stupid.”

“It’s  _ fun, _ ” Tori corrects her, tossing her oversized pullover towards her hamper. “Come on, it’s a cute date idea.”

“I hate it.”

Tori gapes before she’s crawling onto the bed and over the covers until she’s straddling either side of Jade. When Jade looks up, Tori is hovering over her, legs and hands on either side of her body. Her hair is up in a ponytail, loose strands falling out from rehearsal. She’s only wearing leggings and a sports bra and she’s pulling that impossibly adorable pout with her dumb big brown eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jade asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Asking you to go to Disneyland with me,” Tori says innocently, pout still on her lips. After a moment she adds, “Please. It’s already paid for.”

Jade scoffs. “You’re so full of it.”

But her comment lacks its usual bite because god  _ dammit _ why does Tori look this good after hours of rehearsal? It’s unfair - it’s the cheek bones, Jade decides. Tori Vega’s ridiculously nice cheek bones make her dumb face look so pretty all the fucking time.

“So we’re going?” Tori asks, smiling like she knows she’s already won.

Which is exactly how they end up at Disneyland two days later, Tori practically bouncing as they make it through the entrance as she drags Jade along. There are two security guards that follow from a distance, eyes on the two celebrities to ensure nothing happens to them.

This kind of fame is still weird to Jade; she’s positive she can handle any trouble that comes her and Tori’s way herself, but this was Tori’s publicist’s insistence, one that Tori didn’t fight. It’s still odd to think about just how famous Tori is getting, something that Jade is immensely proud of yet still trying to wrap her head around.

“Come on, I want Minnie Mouse ears!” Tori says, tugging Jade’s hand towards the closest gift shop they see. Jade only lets out a loud groan, allowing Tori to lead the way.

“Tori all of this stuff is ridiculously expensive,” Jade scoffs when they step into the store.

Tori smirks at her, a pair of ears already in hand. “Not when our  _ publicists  _ are paying for it,” she reminds her quietly.

Jade cocks an eyebrow at her. “You’re not wrong.”

“So you’ll get a pair too?” Tori asks excitedly, reaching out to grab another set of ears.

“No!” Jade practically screeches, reaching out and shoving Tori’s hand away from the ears on display.

“Oh come on!” Tori insists, putting on the ears she has in her hand before motioning to them. “Look, they’re cute.”

Jade gives her a look. “You always look cute.”

Tori lights up cheekily. “You think I’m cute?”

“You think I’d date someone that wasn’t cute?”

Tori rolls her eyes and smiles, giving Jade a light shove. Jade does her best to suppress her own smile, but the corners of her lips turn up  _ just _ a little and Tori knows it. Grinning, Tori kisses Jade’s cheek before skipping off to purchase her dumb new Minnie Mouse ears.

If Jade’s being honest, maybe Disneyland is a little fun. But it has absolutely nothing to do with the place itself and everything to do with Tori Vega. Tori doesn’t stop smiling the whole day; her eyes light up in excitement at practically every ride and attraction they come across. Jade figures she’ll play along, just for today, indulging in the festivities just so Tori stays happy.

The security guards are always a few steps away, just in case. Tori is recognized pretty frequently throughout the day, but she never once complains when people approach her for an autograph. The security guards - and Jade, honestly - are prepared to shoo them away, but Tori shakes her head every time, granting an autograph or photo with fans.

“Jesus you’re like Saint Teresa out here,” Jade jokes, intertwining their fingers as they walk away from another fan.

Tori laughs. “Shut up. It’s nothing.”

“I think you’re on your way to being America’s sweetheart.”

“And I think you’d look cute with a matching pair of ears,” Tori quips.

Jade scoffs. “Whatever.”

And yes, Tori forces her into plenty of photos and posts videos on her story of their day, but Jade isn’t too bothered. She just kisses Tori’s cheek or makes a face or throws an arm around her, trying not to smile like an idiot when Tori giggles or squeals in response.

“Oh my god!” Tori exclaims as the sun begins to set. “There’s one more photo we need to take.”

Jade lets out a groan. “What? We’ve taken like a million. I’m tired and hungry, Vega.”

“Please,” Tori pouts. “Last one and then I promise we’ll go eat.”

Jade grumbles out something that sounds like “fine” and allows herself to be tugged towards Cinderella’s castle. Tori’s security guard waves down one of the park’s photographers and motions to the two of them. Tori finally stops in front of the castle.

“And what stupid pose are we doing for this?” Jade asks dryly, clearly irritated.

Tori rolls her eyes at the tone in Jade’s voice, but she isn’t bothered at all. Instead, she turns Jade to face her, hands coming up to hold Jade’s face.

“Just go with it,” she murmurs softly before she’s leaning in and kissing Jade softly.

This is definitely not what Jade was expecting. She was one hundred percent thinking it would be something along the lines of Tori jumping into her arms or something equally as cheesy. Of course, she still thinks  _ this _ is just as cheesy - with them in front of the castle and all - but Tori kissing her like this is something she won’t complain about.

There is something gentle in the way Tori kisses her, and even more so in the way she pulls away so agonizingly slowly. Tori is looking at her with her eyes only halfway open with a small, reserved smile. Jade isn’t sure what this is, isn’t sure if what she feels when this happens is even close to pretending anymore. Because moments like this - well, there’s nothing quite like it.

“Let’s get dinner,” Tori suggests in a quiet voice, as if raising it any higher will disrupt the amusement park. “You pick.”

“Okay,” is all Jade can say as Tori as the singer steps away to let her security guards know they’re leaving.

Jade can only watch her and wonder what the hell she’s gotten herself into.

* * *

**TMZ: Vega and West on romantic date at Disney!**

Popstar Tori Vega and girlfriend Jade West were out and about in Anaheim this weekend! The two were seen all over each other at Disneyland on Saturday, smiling and laughing all day. Vega even stopped for fans, signing autographs and taking pictures throughout the day. The popstar is preparing for a nation-wide tour as her album climbs the charts as her girlfriend is preparing for her directing debut in just a few months for a film that features a song by Tori Vega herself. Looks like these two are spending every second they can together before things start picking up!

* * *

Tori sits in Jade’s dressing room of the tonight show she’s currently taping. She is currently running on two hours of sleep - three if you count the way she fell in and out of sleep on the plane ride - and ample amounts of coffee, but she’s happy to be on the dressing room couch nonetheless. Jade thinks she’s still in Los Angeles, but Anna and Madeline suggested a surprise visit would be a great way to keep their relationship refreshed in the eyes of the public.

And if Tori’s being honest, her place seems empty when Jade’s not constantly around. Jade’s been in New York for about two weeks, but with all the time they’ve spent together recently, it seems like far too long.

The door opens after what feels like forever, and Tori looks up from her phone to see Jade walking in, blissfully unaware. She can’t help the big grin that spreads on her face at the sight.

“Madeline, let me know when the car is ready,” Jade says, still busy scrolling on her phone.

“Oh, it’ll be here in ten,” Tori replies, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

At the sound of her voice, Jade’s head snaps up. Her eyes widen and she is in complete disbelief. She makes a face, as if she thinks she’s seeing things.

“What the fuck,” she says. “How the hell did you - what the fuck?”

Tori grins impossibly wider as she answers with, “Surprise.”

“Oh my god,” Jade gapes, looking back to Madeline.

Madeline trails behind her, holding up her phone and recording as she smirks at Jade.

When Jade looks back at Tori, the singer’s standing from the couch and looking at her cheekily.

“What? Not happy to see your girlfriend?”

Jade rolls her eyes before she’s swiftly walking over and embracing Tori tightly. Tori wraps her arms around Jade, digging her face into the base of her neck. It’s nice, being in Jade’s arms like this. It would be a lie for Tori to say she didn’t miss Jade’s touch when they’re apart. She feels Jade leave a lingering kiss on the top of her head. Tori smiles against Jade’s skin before pressing a kiss there gently.

(Neither of them comment on how this does not feel like pretending.)

“How are you here?” Jade asks. “You’re busy with rehearsals, aren’t you?”

Tori pulls away, looking up at Jade as she beams. “Anna and Madeline thought it’d be a good idea,” she explains, and then in a softer voice. “And it’s weird not having you around.”

Jade casts another glance at Madeline, who is busy typing away on her phone now, but her publicist looks up and smirks as if to say  _ you’re welcome. _

“So you’re saying you missed me,” Jade teases, looking back at Tori again.

Tori laughs, letting herself be tugged in closer by Jade. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

“Yeah well,” Jade begins, her voice lowering as she hugs Tori again, lips by her ear. “I missed you a little too.”

Tori finds herself immensely satisfied by Jade’s shy admission. She thinks this might be something more than roles their publicists are having them play, but for now she tells herself that it’s really just having Jade as a friend in a way she was never able to in high school. Jade had never been open or honest or even really that nice at Hollywood Arts. Those walls are coming down now; a new side of Jade is revealing herself to Tori and Tori can’t help but soak up every bit of it.

They eat lunch without a single person recognizing them - “People in New York have  _ some _ class,” Jade comments as she chows down on sushi - and they go see a movie Tori honestly doesn’t remember the name of in an actual movie theater without anyone bothering them, sitting in the very back. They walk around SoHo, Tori dragging Jade into every couple of stores. Jade rolls her eyes when Tori pouts and says she just  _ needs _ a little trinket that Jade insists will never be used for anything. Jade takes her to dinner somewhere deep in Manhattan, a nice little restaurant on a corner that would’ve been overlooked by Tori.

“I’m truly amazed no one’s stared at us all day,” Tori comments on the ride back to Jade’s apartment. “Or asked for a picture or anything.”

Jade smirks. “New York’s a whole different world than Los Angeles.”

Tori hums. “I get why you like it here.”

“Yeah,” Jade shrugs. “But I think LA’s kind of home again.”

There is the tiniest hint of a smile on Jade’s lips, and Tori finds herself smiling back.

Tori thinks she can call Jade her best friend.

The thought excites and terrifies her.

* * *

**@torivega: Got her good! Surprise @jadewest :))))**

**@jadewest: couldn’t stay away from me, could you @torivega?**


	5. five

With her movie premiere just around the corner, Jade feels like work never really stops. She still doesn’t consider all these interviews and appearances _work_ , but it’s part of the job - this much she knows. In the moments she can breathe in between all the chaos, it’s not surprising to find a text or a video from Tori - usually something about rehearsals or a cute dog she’d like to adopt.

(Jade is still adamant Tori should _not_ get a dog.

Tori pouts and says they’re too cute to not have one.)

Her evenings when she’s not running around New York or traveling to a city for some work-related business are pretty quiet. She typically orders takeout and puts on something mind numbing before she crawls into bed and reads until she falls asleep - or until Tori calls.

But tonight is different. Tonight she is heading into the city for drinks with Beck. He’s currently filming another movie, one Jade is sure he’ll be outstanding in. Jade truly does enjoy how she manages to see Beck somewhat frequently over the years. Together or not, he’s always been someone she expected to be in her life for a long time.

“You’re early,” she comments when she walks into the restaurant and finds Beck already sitting at a table in the corner.

Beck grins. “I always am, aren’t I?”

Jade settles down in the seat across from him, and it doesn’t take long at all before they’re diving into everything they need to catch up on. Beck is still the same as he was back in high school; he is charming and humble and supportive. Jade wonders - not for the first time - if there’s something wrong with her for not sticking it out, for not finding her way back to the perfect Beck Oliver.

(She doesn’t admit that she thinks of Tori at the same time; the way Tori has taken up all the space inside her the way Beck never quite did.)

“What did you mean,” Jade begins when there’s a lull in conversation. “when you said you weren’t surprised Tori and I are together?”

Beck chuckles softly. “I thought we already talked about this at Cat’s party.”

“Not really,” Jade insists. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Beck shrugs. “When it came to Tori, things were always different.”

“Because I hated her.”

Beck gives her a knowing look. “In the end, I think we all knew you didn’t.”

Jade narrows her eyes at him. Beck quirks an eyebrow as if to ask if his statement was wrong. When Jade doesn’t speak, he leans forward like he’s telling her a secret.

“Most of the time, it felt like even _I_ couldn’t compete with Tori.”

Jade’s mouth opens just a little, like she can’t quite comprehend what Beck said. But the way he smiles with his eyes after the statement tells her that she’s heard him just right.

“What?” she asks anyway.

Beck leans back, offering only a shrug as he picks up his glass and says, “I don’t know, Jade. I mean, for all intents and purposes, I knew we loved each other. But, whether you hated Tori or tolerated her, it felt like she was more important to you at times.”

Jade only stares at him for a moment. He doesn’t push her into replying, just simply sips on his drink and waits for when she’s ready.

“Why didn’t you tell me that when we broke up?” Jade questions. “Like, _any_ of the times we broke up, actually.”

“I don’t think you were ready to hear it back then,” Beck admits nonchalantly.

Honestly, Jade thinks she’s still not ready to hear this now. She wants to tell Beck that everything with Tori is an act. She wants to tell him that he has no idea what he’s talking about, that he sounds like he’s making it all up.

But the way he looks at her tells her differently; Beck is being his complete and honest self right now. He has no judgement in his eyes - never does - but something about the gravity of his words unsettles her anyway.

“Whatever,” Jade grumbles, clearly unable to quip something back quickly enough.

Beck laughs. “You know I’m right.”

“I’m done talking about this,” Jade decides, downing the rest of her drink.

Beck amends, knowing better than to push the subject. “Fine, but you know, I don’t think I’ve seen either of you as happy as you are now.”

“She’s alright,” Jade shrugs.

But she can’t stop the smile from creeping onto her face at the thought of stupid Tori Vega.

Beck grins, clearly pleased. “Good. She’s a way better match for you than I ever was.”

Curiosity captures Jade once again. “How?”

“She makes you a better person,” Beck tells her. “Even back in high school, Tori was always the person who could get you to do the right thing. Often times, I just let you be. And in return, she grew a bit of a backbone after all those years with you. The two of you just work.”

Jade eyes her almost empty glass. “I don’t know about all of that.”

“It’s true.”

“Yeah alright, that’s enough Tori talk. I think you’ve had too much to drink,” she teases lightly, looking up at Beck with a smirk.

(Jade has never done well with truths like these.)

Beck only grins. “Tell Tori I miss her, okay?”

* * *

Somehow, it feels like Tori has been waiting for this big night forever, yet it’s crept up on her without realization.

Tonight is the premier for Silent Void, the event they’ve all been waiting for.

Somehow, the public is just as excited for Tori and Jade to walk the carpet together as they are for Jade West’s directing debut. It’s strange, really. In a way, Tori almost feels guilty that she’s taking away from Jade’s big night.

But they planned this, hadn’t they? It’s been in the making all along that the two of them together were to be just as important as the movie itself.

Jade doesn’t say much on the way there; while Tori’s nervousness entails rambling, Jade’s is more of an internal panic. So Tori talks about how rehearsals are coming along and about her conversation with Cat the other day, and she can’t help but smile when Jade relaxes and lets a hand rest on Tori’s leg as she engages in conversation.

When the driver slows to a stop, Tori leans in and kisses Jade softly, letting it linger just a little.

“I’ve got you,” Tori reminds her.

“What if people don’t like it?” Jade asks, sounding uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

Tori only shakes her head, giving Jade a small smile. “You’re an dummy if you think people won’t appreciate your talent.”

Jade lets out a soft chuckle and Tori is quick to kiss her temple before the door opens and they’re being helped out of their ride.

It’s not their first red carpet together, but it’s the first one where Tori can _feel_ all the eyes and the flashes as they make their way around. Jade’s arm stays around her waist for the entire red carpet, both of them smiling for photos and trying to soak it all up.

“We’re going to be all over the internet,” Jade murmurs as the cameras keep flashing.

Tori laughs quietly. “So is your movie, you’ll see.”

As they finally escape the flashing cameras, they are next herded towards a sea of celebrities and reporters. There is no surprise when three immediately make a beeline towards the two of them once Jade is spotted.

“Jade!” The one who reaches first them practically yells. “How excited are you for your big movie debut?”

Jade smiles softly at her, arm still around Tori’s waist as she admits, “I’m honestly still not sure this is all real.”

“It’s real alright!” the reporter laughs, giving Jade a big grin. “Tell us what it’s been like, everything leading up to this premiere.”

“It’s been a whirlwind really,” Jade explains. “I’ve been everywhere these past couple of weeks, but even just shooting this movie was insane. The cast was amazing and it really made my first time directing so easy.”

The reporter nods along like she understands - they all know she totally doesn’t - before she’s turning to Tori. “And your song from the soundtrack just dropped earlier this week. It’s already climbing the charts!”

Tori raises her eyebrows. “Seriously?”

Jade nudges her playfully. ”Don’t be surprised.”

“What was it like being able to record this song for the movie?”

Tori shrugs, leaning into Jade just a little. “When I heard the demo, I thought two things - one, this song is amazing and two, why isn’t Jade singing this?”

Jade rolls her eyes. Tori only smiles and keeps talking.

“But it was really cool to work on a project with Jade. We haven’t done that since high school, so it was kind of special,” she says, smiling at Jade with bright eyes.

She’s satisfied when Jade narrows her eyes just a little and her lips twitch, forcing down a smile.

“And what is it like being able to be here with Jade tonight?”

“Oh it means everything,” Tori gushes “I’m just really proud of Jade. You know, we’ve kind of been doing this since high school and I knew she was talented then. I’m just glad everyone gets to see how talented she is now. This project is so special. She’s put so much time and effort into it. I think everyone’s going to be amazed.”

Tor finds that by the end of it, she’s looking only at Jade. Jade’s bright blue eyes don’t give much away, but she knows Jade is listening by how intently she’s staring. Suddenly, Tori’s face feels too hot and she looks back at the reporter for relief.

“Aw! Well, I’ll let you two go ahead inside. Congratulations again, to both of you!”

They both thank the reporter before they’re walking away.

“Cute sappy answer,” Jade teases.

Tori looks at her, a half-smile on her face. “I meant it, you know. I’m proud of you.”

Jade looks at her for a moment and then says, “You’re too soft for me, Vega.”

Tori scoffs. “Come on, I’m trying to have a moment.”

“Yeah, that’s never really been our thing.”

But Jade is smiling at her, and she’s still smiling even as one of Tori’s friends runs up to greet them on the carpet.

And though Jade may grow quieter and somewhat irritable as they enter the venue and find their seats, Tori takes it in stride. In moments, it feels like it’s Jade's first big school production again, and somehow Tori has found herself by Jade’s side ensuring that all goes well.

“Why do people keep talking to me?” Jade grumbles as another conversation wraps up.

“They’re excited for you,” Tori explains patiently. “Attention isn’t a bad thing.”

Jade only rolls her eyes. Tori reaches out and squeezes her hand before the lights begin to dim.

Tori’s always known Jade’s had a special niche for creating and writing stories, but she is absolutely blown away by Silent Void. At parts she’s frightened, others she feels her heart fill, and still others she is completely brought to tears.

Sometimes, she feels Jade’s eyes on her, trying to observe her reactions.

Other times, Jade is eyeing the screen carefully, as if making her own critics in her mind.

There is no doubt of the applause and the ovation when the credits roll. Tori partakes without hesitation, and she’s yanking Jade up out of her seat to accept the applause. It’s unfamiliar to Jade, this newfound attention, but Tori sees the way she smirks just a little, satisfied that she’s gained everyone’s approval in the room.

“That was...wow,” Tori says, still in disbelief of the roller coaster of emotions she’s just sat through.

Jade looks at her, a ghost of a smile on her face. “You liked it?”

“I loved it,” Tori replies honestly. “You’re insanely good at that, you know.”

“At what?”

“Making me feel about a thousand different things.”

Tori kind of regrets it as soon as it’s out of her mouth, but she and Jade share a look that lasts no longer than a beat before their bubble is broken and everyone is trying to congratulate the new director on her first movie.

Tori bites her lip and watches on proudly, wondering what Jade’s response would’ve been.

(And that night, when Tori tells her how proud she is again and Jade kisses her to shut up, there is no surprise that they end up on the bed.

They do, however, fail to acknowledge how both of them move slowly this time, that every touch and kiss, every movement is more intentional, purposeful.

Neither of them say it, but they know this is the first of the last. Soon enough, their gig is up.)

* * *

**Hollywood Reporter: Jade West’s debut looks to be SENSATIONAL!**

After the premiere of Silent Void, all of Hollywood is talking! West’s new film is the talk of the town. Critics are saying Jade West is the next big thing with her talent and ability to evoke such raw emotions with pointed scenes. The premiere was nothing short of a success, and West’s girlfriend Tori Vega was on the red carpet right next to her. The upcoming popstar is featured on the soundtrack for West’s movie and is quickly climbing the charts. She’ll have a number one hit soon if this keeps up! It looks like Hollywood’s got a new young power couple in town!

* * *

The premiere continues with two more weeks of media tours, and when she finally, _finally_ is allowed time for herself, she finds herself practically living at Tori’s again.

Tori’s in the rehearsal studio on most days, but Jade’s just glad to not be constantly on the move. Jade makes dinner on most nights, earning a grateful and tired kiss on the cheek when Tori comes home.

“I should start telling people I’m dating you for your cooking skills,” Tori teases over the dinner table.

Jade chuckles. “Not even our friends from high school will believe it.”

They often binge watch shows or put on a movie until Tori is comfortably sleeping against Jade, either on the couch on in Tori's bedroom. Jade’s arm is often around her and most times she’s stroking Tori’s hair gently without even realizing it.

It’s on one of these nights when Tori is cuddled up comfortably against Jade and definitely passed out that Jade realizes the situation she’s found herself in. She is practically living with Tori Vega, making her dinner and falling asleep like an old couple in front of the TV - well, usually just Tori falls asleep; Jade at least makes it to the bed.

She is totally and completely living the most domestic lifestyle she’s ever had with the girl she swore she hated in high school, the girl she saw as a threat.

Jade also realizes that she doesn’t hate it, this life she’s found herself in.

But then she reminds herself that this is only temporary. There is a clock ticking on just how much longer they keep this up, and something about that fills Jade with dread.

She decides not to think about it, though. Instead, she half carries, half drags Tori into bed, not minding at all when Tori presses against her as she falls asleep.

* * *

“I’m not doing it,” Jade states, looking from her publicist, to Tori’s publicist and then to Tori.

“Why not?” Tori pouts.

They’re all situated at the studio where Tori’s been rehearsing for her upcoming tour. There’s a small office in the back they’ve managed to clear out for the time being, for their publicists to come to Tori and Jade with their latest idea for a public appearance.

“Because I can’t,” Jade says like it’s obvious. “Are you kidding me?”

“You used to sing at Hollywood Arts all the time,” Tori reminds her.

“Yeah,” Jade admits. “In front of like maybe fifty or like, a hundred or so people at most, not _tens of thousands._ ”

Madeline gives her a look. “Jade, it’s a good idea and you know it. Both your fans will eat it up, so will the media.”

“Doesn’t mean I’ll do it,” Jade quips back quickly.

Madeline lets out an exasperated sigh, turning to look at Anna for help.

Anna only shrugs. “It’s just one last big gig for the both of you. Tori’s tour officially starts about a week after.”

Right. Tori goes on tour and from then out they pretend everything fizzles out over the course of the next month or so. Jade and Tori avoid looking at each other for a moment.

“You’re not making me sing at the Hollywood Bowl,” Jade repeats. “No way.”

Now Tori decides to try her hand, shifting so she’s sitting directly in front of Jade.

“Come on,” Tori whines. “Don’t tell me you can’t sing anymore. You were on that demo and I hear you singing around the house all the time.”

Jade snorts. “Yeah, but we can’t all be rising pop stars, you know.”

Tori ignores her comment and instead continues, “I want you there with me. It’d be fun to have you on stage.”

The way Tori’s voice softens, just a little bit so Jade notices, is enough for Jade to lessen up on her snark.

“If I were to consider it,” Jade begins, and Tori’s eyes begin to light up. “Do you promise it’ll only be for one song?”

Tori nods eagerly. “One song, and you’ll be in my dressing room or just backstage the rest of the night.”

Tori tries hard not to let out a big smile, but she knows the gears are turning in Jade’s mind. She knows Jade is actually beginning to open herself up to the idea, to possibly say yes.

“And I get to pick the song.”

It’s not a question. Jade knows she’s already giving in because Tori looks so stupidly happy like a puppy, how can she say no to that? She has to keep the upper hand somehow.

“We get to decide on the song together,” Tori suggests.

Jade glances at both Madeline and Anna, who are watching them both with hopeful expressions. She fixes her gaze back at Tori and lets out a huff.

“Fine, I’ll sing a stupid song with you.”

Now Tori full out grins, her entire face lighting up. “Really?”

“Don’t make me say it again,” Jade whines.

Tori lets out a squeal, leaning over and giving her a hug.

“Tori!” Jade groans, refusing to hug her back.

The singer lets out a laugh, pressing a kiss to Jade’s head before pulling away.

Behind them, Madeline and Anna both exchange a relieved smile.

This is how five days later, Jade is being wired up and handed a microphone backstage as Tori sings onstage. She’d run through rehearsal with Tori hours earlier, but this all still feels so surreal. She cannot believe she’d let Tori and their publicists talk her into performing at the fucking Hollywood Bowl.

“Alright,” Tori says on stage as the song ends. “Los Angeles, I have a surprise for you!”

The crowd goes wild, and the butterflies in Jade’s stomach begin to swirl.

“I’m bringing out a very special guest tonight. Some of you may have heard her new movie is in theaters, but when she’s not directing hit movies, she sings sometimes, too.”

The screams intensify, and before she can psyche herself out, Jade pushes the earphones in. Just like that, the crowd is gone. All she hears is Tori’s next words.

“She’s very special to me and we go way back. Back in the day, we even used to sing at karaoke nights together. Please welcome one of my favorite people on the planet, Jade West!”

Jade resists a snort at her introduction, but she’s walking out onto the stage. She doesn’t look at the crowd - knows she might run back if she does - and instead is looking directly at Tori, who is beaming at her. Music fills their ears and for a second, it’s not at all like they’re at the Hollywood Bowl where Tori’s the main act. For a second, it feels like they’re sixteen - maybe seventeen, Jade wonders - years old at Nozu, forced to spend time together.

(“I’m surprised you even remember this song,” Tori tells her. “I was joking when I suggested it.”

Jade snorts. “We had that song stuck in our heads for weeks after, remember? We’d sing it on set all the time.”

Tori laughs, the memories coming back to her fondly.

“And plus,” Jade continues. “How could I forget those two nimwits who wouldn’t leave us alone?”)

She’s quickly brought back to the current moment when Tori’s voice fills her earpiece with the opening notes. Tori is smirking at her, hand on her hip and working the crowd all at once. God, Jade hates how good at this she is. Somehow, Jade doesn’t miss her line. Tori is giving her an encouraging smile, and it’s enough to build Jade’s confidence.

Singing with Tori as they dance around the stage, both of them laughing and the crowd absolutely eating it up - well, it’s surreal. But Tori works the stage like she was born for it - and maybe Jade should’ve known she was from the very first time she saw her taking Trina’s place - and it’s even more unbelievable being able to experience it firsthand, right here on stage with her. 

Jade knows tonight the internet will implode and tomorrow the articles will pop up just about everywhere, but right now she’s taking in the way Tori has completely grown into herself after all these years.

They’re standing side by side when they hit the last note, and they’re both immediately ripping out their earpieces to hear the deafening screams surrounding them. Jade looks at Tori and immediately she’s laughing in complete shock. Tori laughs too, wasting no time in throwing her arms around Jade to give her a hug.

“Oh my god” is all Jade manages to say, hugging her back tightly.

“Wasn’t that cool?!” Tori asks, out of breath but still buzzing. “That was so cool! You’re so good.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? I can’t keep up with you.”

Tori laughs against her neck. Jade can feel Tori’s sweat from running around the stage all night, but she doesn’t care. She’s full out grinning now, still unable to believe it. Tori kisses her cheek in clear view for the audience and the cameras to pick up and it becomes impossibly louder in the venue.

Tori pulls away from the hug but grabs Jade’s hand before turning to the audience and lifting their hands up together.

“Ladies and gentleman, Jade West!”

The crowd screams and Jade gives a little bow.

“Thank you Los Angeles!” she yells into the mic, still barely able to catch her breath.

When she looks at Tori, the singer is looking at her with the brightest eye and biggest smile. Jade pulls their joined hands up, pressing a kiss to the back of Tori’s hand and smirks when the crowd goes insane once again.

Tori resists an eye roll and Jade knows it, smiling cheekily at her. Tori one ups her then, seemingly out of nowhere as she tugs Jade towards her and kisses her on the lips right in the middle of the stage. It hardly even lasts longer than a moment, but it’s done its job because now Jade _definitely_ can’t hear anything over the noise. When Tori pulls away, she’s wearing the biggest smile Jade has ever seen.

Well, Jade decides, if they were going to do one last big stunt together, she’s not too mad about it being this one.

* * *

**torivega:** Started my tour in the best way possible!! Thanks for joining me out there @jadewest!

* * *

They don’t talk about the impending fake break up.

In reality, they probably need to keep this up for another two months before they can start to spread the word that they’re “broken up” anyway.

Tori doesn’t mind having to keep things up. It’s become her new normal, anyway. She just doesn’t want to talk about the way things should “go down,” so to speak. Plus, she and Jade will be friends after, right? 

She tries not to think about this though because right now they’re mingling at an event - a gala? Dinner? Honestly, who knows - of someone Tori can’t even remember the name of. Jade’s publicist encouraged Jade to go, insisting on all the networking that could take place. It had been like pulling teeth, but Jade decided she’d only go if she was able to drag Tori along with her.

Tori agreed, of course.

(“You’re just getting the most out of me before I leave for tour,” Tori jokes.

“Maybe.”

“Am I just arm candy to you?”

Jade snorts. “Don’t flatter yourself.” But then she smirks and adds, “But it doesn’t hurt.”)

“You know,” Tori says as the two of them hover by one of the tables closer to the corner. “Your publicist said you’re supposed to like, _socialize_.”

Jade groans. “I’ve already talked to two people here.”

Tori gives her a look and Jade can only roll her eyes. It’s a thing now, being able to communicate without speaking. Tori feels like she can read Jade like her favorite book. 

“You know I don’t have to be here,” Tori reminds her lightly. “ _You’re_ the one who begged me to come.”

“I think I regret it,” Jade informs her.

“No, you don’t,” Tori laughs.

“If you say so,” Jade hums.

But Jade is grateful for her presence. Tori knows it in the way Jade stays close, how she doesn’t let Tori leave her when she does talk to people here and takes praise for her work. Tori likes the humble confidence in Jade, likes the way she doesn’t know quite how to react to things when people are appreciative of her talent. She likes the way Jade holds her hand or touches the small of her back when she’s making sure she’s alright, and when Jade leans in to murmur a comment about their fellow guests.

Tori watches as Jade fixes her hair, eyes surveying the room as she takes it all in.

“I love you.”

It slips out before Tori can even really process what she’s meaning to say. As soon as it leaves her lips, the realization dons on her. Her chest tightens.

Jade’s eyes widen, her eyebrows arch.

“What?”

Tori’s stomach sinks deep into itself. She knows she’s messed things up. She doesn’t know what she was thinking. She jerks away from Jade as if she’s been hit, crumbling into herself. Externally, she is frozen.

“Jade! There’s someone I’d like for you to meet.”

They both turn to find a producer Jade’s worked with approaching them with a cocktail in hand and a big smile. If she notices the looks on their faces and the gravity of the moment, she doesn’t say anything about it.

Jade looks back at Tori, opening her mouth to speak, but Tori beats her to it.

“Go,” she practically barks out in a panic. “I’m going to head home.”

“No Tori-”

“Seriously,” Tori insists. “I’m not feeling too great. I think I need to just lay in bed.”

The producer frowns. “That’s too bad. We’re just getting started here.”

Jade is staring at her so hard that Tori’s sure she’d be toast if Jade’s eyes were lasers. She pointedly ignores her gaze though and gives the producer an apologetic smile.

“Yeah it’s too bad, but don’t let me stop you guys. I’ll just head out.”

“Tori,” Jade tries again.

Tori spins on her heels and promptly makes her way to the exit. She knows Jade won’t follow, not when she hears the producer say “Jade, come with me” again, but she walks so quickly she’s almost at a full out jog. She feels her eyes well up with tears and she forces them back as she manages to call herself a ride back to her place.

It’s not until she’s in the back of the car and alone in the dark save for the driver before she’s letting the tears slip down her face and sinking into her seat.

This was never supposed to happen. She was never supposed to fall in love with Jade. This was just a stupid stunt their publicists had put together, something to help sell Jade’s movie and Tori’s new song and upcoming tour.

But Tori knows that it stopped being pretend somewhere along the way. She knows spending time with Jade, being able to take down her walls slowly and all at once - well, how could she not fall in love with Jade after that?

She cries in the back of the car the whole ride back to her place, firmly believing whatever she had hoped they could continue in friendship after all of this was over is no longer salvageable.

Not when Jade looked at her like that.

Not when she seemed completely blindsided by the three words coming out of Tori’s mouth.

The remainder of the car ride is spent in broken, quiet sobs.

_Jade doesn’t love you._

_You’re an idiot._

_  
_

* * *

It takes all of Jade not to sprint out of the event right then and there.

But she’s here for a reason, whether or not she likes it, and she doesn’t think she can afford having Madeline fix whatever mess she’d create. So she puts on a tight smile and nods along and laughs in all the right places, but in all honesty she has no idea who she’s talking to or what they’re saying. All she can think about is _Tori_ and _I love you_ and the way Tori jerked back like she’s been hit.

Jade should have run after her. She should’ve stopped Tori, forced her to stay and talk. Jade almost laughs at herself; who the fuck did she turn into, wanting to talk about things she’s not quite ready to face?

She finally finds a simple way of exiting the conversation, bidding everyone goodbye and slipping out the door. She calls a ride and immediately is being taken to Tori’s place, tugging a key out of her purse that Tori had given her.

Jade needs to know, needs to hear Tori say those words again. 

When the car comes to a stop, Jade is practically flinging herself out the door. She mumbles a thank you before she’s quickly making way to the front door, entering with ease. It’s only a few steps in when she finds Tori leaning against the kitchen counter with her hands covering her face.

At the sound of Jade’s heels hitting the floor with every step, Tori looks up. She’s confused at first, but then she jerks up in surprise.

“Jade?” she asks, and Jade aches at the way Tori’s voice is scratchy and strained. She aches at the tears still running down Tori’s face. “What are you - how are you here?”

“I have my spare key you gave me,” Jade says pointedly, waving the key in her hand for emphasis.

“What are you doing here?”

Jade quirks an eyebrow as if she cannot believe Tori’s just asked her that question. Tori looks like she’s waiting for an answer.

“You don’t get to just say that to me and run away!” Jade says incredulously.

Tori runs a hand through her hair, looking visibly upset. “Yeah, well, I shouldn’t have said anything in the first place.”

“We’re talking about this,” Jade demands.

“Jade, I really don’t want to-”

“Is it true?” Jade asks, her voice tight and controlled.

Tori looks at her then, frozen. “What?”

Jade pauses, the two of them knowing what is inevitably to come. Tori thinks Jade still might change the question. Jade is on a mission.

“Do you,” she begins, her breathing somewhat uneven but her eyes level with Tori’s. “Love me?”

It’s like the moment that follows is suspended in time. Tori knows what happens next is up to her. She can pretend that this isn’t true - she can deny Jade, say it was just a moment in passing, that she doesn’t know what she was thinking.

Tori knows it’s getting harder and harder to say no to Jade.

“Yes,” she replies, her voice breaking just a little despite how soft it comes out. “I...of course I’m in love with you.”

Jade looks at her a moment longer, long enough for a breath to pass, before she asks, “How long?”

Tori shakes her head, eyes beginning to well up in tears. She shrugs as she blinks her tears back, looking away from Jade as the reality of it all begins to settle in.

She’s in love with Jade.

“I don’t know,” she admits weakly. “It was just part of the act at first, but...God, we spent so much time together. How could I not fall in love with you?”

Jade doesn’t answer, can only leave the question hanging in between them. She swallows the lump in her throat, her mind moving a hundred miles an hour just trying to keep up.

Tori is in love with her.

Tori loves her.

“I’m not easy to love,” Jade tells her.

Tori scoffs, leaning her head back and letting the back of her hands wipe at her eyes. “I know,” she replies. “God, Jade, I know.”

She sniffs, trying to compose herself as she looks at Jade again. Jade tries to find the words, tries to figure out what she wants to say and how to say it.

“But it was just part of the whole act for you anyway,” Tori continues, forcing herself to keep her eyes on Jade. She bites her lip. “And I get that.”

Jade furrows her eyebrows. “Don’t assume things.”

“But that’s how you feel, isn’t it?”

With two steps, Jade is significantly closer to Tori. Tori forgets how to breathe, forgets that there are tears rolling down her face. All she knows is Jade is right here, that look in her eye that says she wants something and she’s going to get it.

“Never tell me how I feel,” Jade says in a quiet voice.

“What are you saying?”

There is a moment suspended between them, like the air has been sucked out of the room. Tori’s stomach is clenched in anticipation. Jade’s chest is tight as she finds the words on the tip of her tongue.

“I love you,” she breathes out.

And it’s like a sigh of relief for both of them. Tori’s jaw drops slightly, and Jade lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in.

“You do?” Tori asks dumbly.

Jade resists an eye roll, instead reaching out and tugging at Tori’s waist. They are kissing before Tori even realizes it, but her hands are quickly tangling into Jade’s hair. Jade presses her up against the fridge and it’s cold against Tori’s back, but she doesn’t care. All she cares about is Jade and the way their lips move and how they’ve done this countless times.

But they both know this time is different.

This time, there is no insistence that it’s only pretend, that it’s part of the act. There is a freeness in the way they kiss now, with nothing holding them back.

When they finally pull away, Tori’s tears are dried on her cheeks and she looks a little bit dazed like she’s in a dream. Jade wants to remember this look on her face, remember how much she’s in love with every bit of Tori Vega.

“So this is real now, huh?” Jade asks as she breathes out quietly.

“I go on tour next week,” Tori murmurs. “For six months.”

“I know,” Jade reminds her.

“You’re okay with it?” Tori asks, unsure. “We’re…”

“We’re going to be just fine,” Jade states. “I love you.”

Tori smiles, her entire expression perking up at those words. “I love you.”

Jade gives her a big smile in return, leaning in for a quick kiss.

When Jade pulls away, Tori cheekily smiles. “Still think I can’t handle you?”

Jade laughs, pulling Tori away from the fridge and into her arms, hugging her tightly.

“Not a chance.”

Tori laughs against Jade’s skin and kisses her again and Jade feels like finally they’re figured out this dance they’ve been doing since the start.

* * *

**Hollywood Wire: Distance not a problem for Vega and West**

Hot celebrity couple Tori Vega and Jade West are currently doing long distance while the popstar, Vega, is on tour. It doesn’t seem to be a problem at all for the couple though! Vega is often posting stories of their multiple FaceTimes throughout the week while West often posts herself and her friends dancing along Tori’s songs on the radio. We’re hoping we get another appearance with West and Vega on stage soon, just like their memorable surprise at the Hollywood Bowl! Either way, these two are looking like they’re gonna be just fine even with the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for joining me in (yet another) fake dating au! find me on tumblr @backtobasicbellas :))


End file.
